Never Gonna Catch Tomorrow
by love-this-life-1
Summary: Just when Hermione thinks things are finally going to be okay, a Marriage Law is instituted by the Ministry. She is paired with Fred Weasley. How is she supposed to go on? What do their families think? What are the two going to do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey, so I have realized that I really love writing Hermione and Fred stuff, it was like an epiphany. Anyway, I think this is going to be one of my best stories. I'm not going to rush it. Sorry if there are a few spelling errors, I'm working on it. I hope the format is readable for everyone. I unfortunately, own nothing. Thanks for reading, I hope you review! =]**_

_**AU: Fred is alive, as are all of the teachers originally at Hogwarts (I.e. Snape) basically; it's all the characters from the sixth book, but after the final battle. Voldemort is dead though. Comprende? Oh, George IS missing an ear still. =P **_

**Chapter One: The Perfect Days**

"I can't believe we are going to be going back to Hogwarts for another year!" Harry said surprised.

We had just received a letter from Hogwarts no more then five minutes ago, requesting our return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Read it again," Ginny said happily, smiling over at Harry.

"Dear Harry," He started, "Hogwarts has requested your return to school to continue your learning of Wizardry. As the final battle has taken away from your seventh year studies, the headmaster and school administrators have decided to add on an eighth year to all those who had missed their final year of schooling. Thank you for your time, and we hope to see you soon." Harry smiled the whole while.

"This is fantastic!" I exclaimed, as happy as the others, "I was so worried that I wouldn't be hired as a healer after missing all of that schooling. Now I won't have to worry!"

Harry and Ron were just as pleased. The two had wanted to become Aurors, but were ineligible because they had not taken their NEWTS their seventh year. Everyone was, obviously, obsessing over the final battle. Including myself. There was simply no time for test taking. We had no idea we were even going to live threw it all.

"You'll all get to be with me again," Ginny said, who had been worrying about being alone at school all summer, "I didn't know how I was going to live without seeing you everyday," She had now changed the conversation from all four of us, to her and Harry.

They had been dating ever since the Final Battle. Well, technically, they had liked each other for so long, now it was official. They were rather fond of each other, which sometimes was annoying for Ron and me.

She went to kiss him, actually more like attack Harry's face. That's when I decided it was time to follow Ron out of the room, who had left not long before I decided to.

I followed him to the living room, but walked right back out. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were arguing about something that I really did not want to get into the middle of. Ron, who blindly walked into the middle of the room, was now trying to escape their clutches. Their anger had now turned onto him.

I considered helping him out of the predicament, but decided against it, and walked up the stairs to Ginny's room, where I always slept.

As I was walking up the stairs, Fred was coming down.

"Ello Hermione," He said with his usual smile and charm.

"Fred," I said, barely acknowledging him, as usual, "Oh," I added, "I wouldn't go into the living room if I were you."

"And why is that?" He asked me. But I had already started climbing the stairs and I didn't feel like walking back down to explain it to him.

I sat on the bed, smiling slightly to myself. I had missed being in this house. I missed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's arguing. I missed Mrs. Weasley's hugs and food. I missed seeing Ginny everyday and talking with her half the night. I even missed the twins and all of their pranking. I just had the feeling that this year, with Voldemort dead, everything was going to be normal. Things were going to finally just be happy.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a scream from downstairs. Out of complete habit, I jumped out of bed, and ran to the ground floor as fast as I possibly could. I almost tripped on several foreign objects on the way.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the scene. Ginny was smacking and kicking George wherever she could reach, and Harry was holding her back. Fred was rolling around on the floor and laughing. The rest of the Weasley's had made their way into the room as well.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked annoyed.

All laughing, hitting, and screaming had ceased and they were all staring at Mrs. Weasley.

"Well," She prodded.

"Um," George said, stepping a little farther away from his mother, "It was nothing mum. Just a little prank you see…."

Ginny cut in, "mother they put a potion in my TEA!" she said disturbed, pointing to her now empty cup.

"Frederick and George Weasley," She said, her anger rising, "What did you put in your sisters tea?!?!"

They were silent, with smiles on their faces, trying to hold back their laughter. This only made Mrs. Weasley even more mad, "BOYS!" she yelled.

"Calm down mum, it'll wear off; it's one of our best inventions yet!" George said.

"Well, it is similar to a polyjuice potion, only better," Fred said nervously.

Just as he said this, we heard Ginny shriek again. Sure enough, Ginny had pig ears and a tail. Along with a pink matching snout. She tried to scream, but it came out as a squeal, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Even makes you sound like 'em too," Fred said happily, "only now it's a tasteless potion! It's absolutely ingenious mum!" Fred exclaimed.

Ginny had started sobbing and ran upstairs. I felt really bad for her, but it was also hard not to laugh. It was a rather ingenious potion. I could recall the last time I had a polyjucie potion, and it was absolutely repulsive.

"You boys are in so much trouble," Molly said, wagging her finger at them, "if you don't fix this RIGHT NOW, you best hope you'll wake up tomorrow. I'll slip something into YOUR tea and see how YOU like it," Their smug smiles had been whipped away. Now I really was chuckling, as was Ron. He and Harry had to leave the room, they were being so loud.

"Mum it wears off in less then an hour," George whined, "she's fine!"

"To bed without supper!" She exclaimed as if it were some sort of ultimate punishment.

The twins laughed a little, "mum we're grown men, you can't send us to our rooms!" Fred mocked.

She simply glared at them, and I even had to admit, it was frightening. Even her husband backed a tad away from her. He motioned for his son's to go upstairs, and they hastily wondered up to their rooms.

As soon as they had gone, Mrs. Weasley's mood had changed.

"So what shall we have for supper?" She asked me, who had been the only one left in the room.

"Uh" I stated, "I don't know. Everything you make is great Mrs. Weasley." I smiled.

She smiled back, "That's very sweet of you dear. It's Molly though! Remember that," She told me kindly.

I nodded, and left the room. Every day, she reminded me to call her Molly, and very rarely did I do it. It was almost like calling my mother by her first name, it just seemed odd. But occasionally I would do it to appease her.

I left to the living room where Harry, Ron and Ginny were now sitting. I thought had Ginny had made her way to her room, but it seemed that she found her way back down, probably to be next to Harry. He was stroking her shoulder, comforting her very mad self, while he was smiling widely.

Ron was equally as giddy, and I entered the room to join in the fun and excitement. I had never been so certain that things were back to normal. Now, I was positive, that this was going to be the best year of our lives.

------

_**Hoped you liked this chapter! Review if you did! I think this is going to be a really fun story! =]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey! So I was super excited about the first chapter, I just continued to write. I hope you like it. I have great hopes for this story! Sorry if there are any spelling errors. Sadly, HP belongs to JK Rowling, not me =[. Reviews would be great! I love you all! =]_

**Chapter 2: It's All You Can Expect From A Weasley**

**We were going into Hogsmeade to get all of our books, and new robes. During the war, most of my belongings had been destroyed in one way or another. Luckily, my parents had saved up some money for me in case of emergencies, which is what I was going to use today. **

**Ron, Harry, and Ginny were having similar problems. Less of their belongings had been destroyed though. I had been completely distraught to find that most all of my books had been eliminated. It was tragic. **

**Mrs. Weasley decided if we were old enough to fight the dark lord on our own, then we were old enough to go shopping for school supplies. Even then, George and Fred accompanied us there. It was alright though, because we had been wanting to see their shop anyways. **

**I had seen it several times before, but Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had gotten a make over since then. They had created so many new products it was insane. I was sure to stay far away from any objects, and I kept my wand at the ready. It wouldn't be unlike Fred and George to pull a prank on us. I really didn't feel like walking around Hogsmeade with a pig head. **

"**Hey," Fred came over and stood beside me. I was blatantly standing in the middle of the room. My friends had wondered off to other sides of the store. **

"**Hello," I said uncomfortably. **

"**You want a tour?" He asked. **

**I had been curious to see more of their store, but I was too skeptical of him to go along with it, "Don't you have customers?" I said looking around. **

"**They don't need me," He said with a smile. As soon as he blurted out the statement though, a very panicked George called for him at the register. A line had pilled high, and he was swamped. **

"**I think he does," I said, pointing to his brother. **

**Fred's face went from playful to hurried as he rushed over to assist his brother. One thing was for sure, the two had definitely made a name for themselves. They were truly successful in something they loved to do. I found it admirable, even if it was making silly items that weren't really necessary, and could be truly annoying. **

"**Hermione!" Ginny called, scaring me half to death, "We're ready to go!" She had just purchased something from her siblings store as they wondered out into the street. **

"**What did you buy?" I asked her. **

"**I didn't buy it," She said smugly, "I told them I was taking it. Serves them right for what they did yesterday," She was still sore about it all, even though it went away within the hour. **

"**And they just let you take it?" I asked, "Without a fight?" **

"**They were too busy to even notice," She said, "it was EXPENSIVE too." **

**I nodded, not really wanting to argue about her morals. I didn't have any siblings, so I didn't really understand their rivalry. I did, however, look over at Harry who had a rather grim look on his face. **

"**What'd ya get anyway?" He asked. **

"**It's a secret," She told him, smiling evilly, and then she skipped away to the next store. The three of us shared a very frightened look, and followed her into the store. To my complete joy, it was a bookstore. One of the many I had planned on hitting today. **

**This year I was taking Transfigurations, Potions, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and as a bonus class I was taking a pre-healer course, dedicated to the seventh and eighth years interested in becoming healers. **

**I had a very full load, on top of having to re-take my NEWTS. From what I heard, Defense Against the Dark Arts was almost a joke class now that Voldemort was gone, but I knew it was only a matter of time before people were going to use defensive spells again. It was best to be completely prepared. **

**As we got into the store, we ran into Neville and Luna. They had actually been snogging behind a very large bookcase. I cleared my throat in order for them to realize our presence. **

**Neville blushed slightly, and Luna was all smiles. She gave each one of us individual hugs. **

"**How are you?" She asked, Neville by her side. **

"**We're great," Harry said, as we all nodded in agreement, "are you two going back for your eighth year?" **

"**That we are!" Neville said happily, "it's a great thing Dumbledore's doing for us." **

**It was nice being able to see people behaving as people. I hadn't had a normal conversation with these two, whom I had considered my friends, in years. They seemed to be bringing the best out of each other though. Neville seemed slightly calmer, and Luna, slightly more…average. **

**We said our goodbyes as they slipped away to, I'm sure, snog somewhere else. Harry and Ron were making comments on how 'good' Luna looked, as Ginny eyed the two with utter disdain. I dragged her away and we went off on our own to get our books. **

"**So," Ginny started as I was checking off the last book on my list, "how're things with you and Ron?" **

**She hadn't asked me this question before, but I knew it had been coming. All those nights we had talked, she kept hinted at it, hoping I would say something. I never did. I really didn't want to talk about the situation between me and Ron, but it was time. Even if it wasn't in the best of places. **

"**Well, Ron and I kissed that night," I said looking around, "but that was as far as it went. That's as far as it's going to go. Ron is my friend, my brother even. I don't think I could ever date him or Harry." I said awkwardly. **

**She looked slightly depressed. She was about to say something, but Harry and Ron had joined us, "there you two are!" They said annoyed, "we've been looking for you bloody everyone," Ron mumbled. **

"**Did you get your books?" I asked them, ignoring Ron's comment. **

**They nodded, "Let me see them," I said skeptically. Sure enough, they had found their proper books, and were ready to pay for them. I was utterly shocked. **

"**You guys are really growing up," I said with fake tears in my eyes. **

"**Yet you STILL nag," Ron said playfully. I socked him in the shoulder, and the four of us continued to the check out counter, and were on our way once more. **

**We went to at least 4 other stores, looking for our Robes, and a few more books. After everything was found, Harry and Ron begged Ginny and I to go into Honeydukes Sweetshop. They had begged like little boys. We finally gave in, but Ginny and I waited by the door as Ron and Harry made their purchases. **

"**Absolutely ridiculous," I stated, "I thought they were past this phase." **

**Ginny nodded, but I could tell she was too busy looking at Harry to really be paying any attention. I rolled my eyes and looked at the people passing by. There were women, mothers and their children, students of all sorts. Occasionally, I would make an excuse to go to the Three Broomsticks and people watch all day. **

**By the time the boys were finished, it was getting late. We had promised Molly we'd be home ten minutes ago. We rushed back to the twin's shop to Floo back home. **

**We walked in, even though the sign said closed. We figured the two hadn't locked the door, because they were expecting us to return. We called for them, but no one came out. They were either up in their loft, or in a back room somewhere. I really had no idea how far their store expanded. **

**One by one we flooed home. I was the last of the four, by matter of circumstance. **

**I was about to Floo back, when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the fireplace. I was about to scream, when whoever it was covered my mouth. He had caught me from behind and I was pressed against him. His frame was hard, so he was obviously male. I tried to struggle free, but he was too strong. **

**He had covered my mouth, but then moved the hand to cover my eyes so I couldn't see. **

"**What are you doing here?" He whispered into my ear. I couldn't identify the voice, but it could have been from sheer fear surging threw my body. I used to always be on alert, but after the war, I had let my guard down. Stupid me. **

"**I-I" I stuttered, "I'm just flooing home. I'm allowed to be in here," I said as confidently as possible. **

"**Oh really?" His whispered menacingly, his breath was hot on my neck, "Are you sure?" **

**I was literally shaking underneath him. I did not respond. I wasn't going to play his game, whoever he was. As my mind became more and more clear, I started to decipher the voice. **

**He finally let his hands go and released me, laughing. I was completely steamed. **

"**Frederick that wasn't even funny!" I said in a huff, "you scared the bloody hell out of me!" **

**He continued to laugh, "Sorry Hermione," but he wasn't really, "I haven't gotten you in so long, I had forgotten how satisfactory it felt!" He was slapping his knee, and practically rolling around on the floor. **

"**You are absolutely impossible," I said rolling my eyes, flooing out as soon as I possible cloud. **

**I guess that's all you can expect from a Weasley. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Hey all! Sorry about the bold last chapter. I seriously tried so many times to get it back to normal, but it wouldn't. So I'm oober sorry about that. Blame my laptop, and Microsoft Works. Ha. Ok, so I'm super excited about this story. As I've already mentioned! Sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes. I hope you like it! Review! =] _

Chapter 3: Information Station

_I had gotten over what happened in Hogsmeade. It really wasn't that big of a deal, just slightly embarrassing. I had shown none of the Gryffindor courage I had always been so proud of. It was a bit depressing actually. _

_Today we were leaving the Weasley's, to Platinum 9 ¾. Then it was back to Hogwarts as I had grown so accustomed to. I was happy that I wasn't starting my own life just yet. I didn't feel like I was ready, or well prepared enough, to do that. _

_It was Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Myself. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley dropped us off, but didn't stay. He had work, and she supposedly had a meeting with the Ministry of magic as well. It was fine though. We were technically legal witches and wizards. We were certainly able to send ourselves off. _

_The train filled up quickly with all the familiar faces I had come to love. It struck me that I wasn't going to be seeing everyone though. So many great witches and wizards died in the Final Battle. I was surprised so many of my close friends even made it out alive. _

_I thought about Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and my other friends from the order who had passed away. I could tell my friends were thinking about the same thing, because their faces were just as gloomy as my own. Things started to lighten up as soon as Neville and Luna squeezed into our cart with us. _

"_It's great to be coming back," Neville said happily, "I wasn't ready to leave just yet." We all nodded in agreement. This was really a very happy time, but it was hard to take my mind off of the one's who I had lost. _

"_Dumbledore's getting older I hear," Ginny blurted out before the silence became awkward. _

"_Well that normally happens Ginny," Ron mocked. _

_She stuck her tongue out at him, and continued with what she was saying, "I mean, he is slowing down. Especially after the battle and all."_

_I agreed with her. I don't think anyone was really the same after the war. They couldn't possibly be the same after losing so much. Although, some lost more then others. I felt bad fore Dumbledore. _

_The rest of the group continued to talk about Hogwarts, and how great it was to be coming back. They shared stories from old times, which I really was interested in hearing, but I was unable to focus._

_I looked out of the cart, and there were so many empty carts. There wasn't an overflow of kids this year, as there had been every time before. The wizarding population had definitely declined after the war. It worried me to see so few students. _

"_Hermione," Ron prodded, "you alright?" _

_I nodded, and smiled at the rest of them, which seemed to be a convincing enough response. I tried my best to get back in on the conversation. I pet crookshanks as he lay flat across my lap. _

_-----------------------_

"_Congratulations, and once again, welcome back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said happily. _

_The food had suddenly appeared and everyone, including Ron and Harry, started stuffing their faces. I waited behind so as not to get in anyone's way. I wasn't all that hungry anyway. For some reason, I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I always seemed to get it before something bad happened. I must be too paranoid though. It was probably just being back in the walls of Hogwarts. Everything was rather sudden and overwhelming. _

_The teachers sat in a row at the head table, eating their food, and smiling at the students. Well, everyone but Snape was smiling. Lupin, was back up at the table. He was once again teaching defense against the dark arts. I wondered how he was taking the death of Tonks, and his other friends. I was so surprised to see him teaching again. _

_Dinner went quickly as usual. By the time I was in my room, getting ready for bed, it was midnight. The day had flown before me. _

_This year, from Ginny's and my request, we were sharing a room. I believed Ron and Harry were too, but it had been like that since their first year. Eighth years got priority rooms._

"_Hey Hermione," Ginny asked, as I was lying in my bed, about to fall asleep. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Did the teachers seem a tad, odd to you tonight?" She asked concerned. I blinked open my eyes and turned my head to look at her. _

"_I suppose," I answered, "but I wasn't paying attention really. I was zoning out." _

_She nodded, and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't continue, but it certainly made me think for awhile. Normally, I was so in tune with what was happening around me. It was like I was starting to loose my touch. Things I used to have a real knack for were starting to disappear. _

_I had been so exhausted though; I couldn't keep my eyes open to think any longer. I eventually drifted into a deep sleep, followed by a rude awakening. _

"_Get up Hermione! We'll miss breakfast! There's a meeting going on." Ginny threw a pillow over at my bed. I think she meant it to hit my leg, but it ended up hitting me in the face and nearly knocking me over. _

_A meeting? I thought to myself. We never have 'meetings' and if we do, they certainly weren't in the morning hour. _

"_Sorry," She said, not really paying attention. I rubbed my head and crawled out of bed. I hadn't been up this early in awhile, so it took me nearly a half an hour just to get ready. We walked down stairs and threw the corridors all the way to the Great Hall. We were surprisingly not the only people walking in late. _

_I was shocked to see Dumbledore standing at his podium, with the teachers lined up behind him. Very few actually attended breakfast in the morning. Dumbledore was hardly ever there, and if he was, he certainly wasn't standing at the podium making announcements. _

"_May I have your attention," He called to his students. Everyone went immediately silent, and I made my way over to mine and Ginny's usual spot where Ron and Harry were already sitting, "before we release the daily prophet, we wanted to discuss what you will be reading." _

"_This can't be good," I heard Harry whisper to Ron. _

"_A marriage law has been imposed on all of the Wizarding World. The Ministry of Magic feels that the depleting numbers can only be salvaged by instituting this law." I heard groans from the men, and screeches from the women. I was in too much of a shock to really do or say anything. _

"_Calm down," He said as the uproar became louder, "The law goes from the sixth years, and up. Anyone under the age of 40, that is unmarried, shall be wed." Many of the younger students looked relieved, but the information just kept getting worse and worse for the older students. _

"_I'm sorry," He stated, "for some of you this will be a very positive thing. You will be receiving your pairings by the end of the day. The Ministry has kept in mind those who are already coupled. But, I wouldn't deny that the ministry might pair you with someone else. This has been, apparently, a very well thought out process. I, however, see the potential problems. Nevertheless, the Ministry has decided to continue. Until this silly law is changed, which I can assure you will happen one way or the other, there is absolutely no way to get around it. I encourage you not to worry. No matter what, classes will still begin tomorrow. Even those getting married will still be allowed to attend Hogwarts." As he finished his sentence, Owls upon owls flew into the Great hall, dropping off the daily prophet. _

_Dumbledore said no more, but he remained at his podium. Fits of anger, and even crying, broke out threw out the students. Many ran out of the great hall. All I could do was sit and stair at the article. _

_It had been almost the exact words used by Dumbledore; only, the prophet took this law as a positive experience. As if forcing people to marry, and produce children, wasn't a bad thing. In bold, several of the "guidelines" were listed. _

_1. You must have sexual relations with your spouse one or more days a week. The sole purpose of this is to produce offspring. Any use of potions to prevent pregnancy is strictly prohibited, and will result from a sentence to Azkaban. _

_2. You must stay with the women/man you were assigned. _

_3. The ministry must be informed if any changes are made. Dates and times must be sent to them for accurate records of each couple. _

_4. Couple must be pregnant within two years of marriage, or until schooling is completed. _

_The list went on to explain about magical marriages, and how we were bound together. Basically, there was no way to annul such a marriage. You were stuck for life. There were very few ways to get around it. _

_I couldn't read the whole article, for fear of tearing up in a fit of anger. Harry and Ron were silent as well. _

_Ginny looked over to Harry and grabbed his hand, "I'm sure we will be paired together," She said comfortingly. He gave a small half smile and then looked away. _

_I couldn't help feeling bad for them. So what if they were dating now, it didn't mean they could make it as a married couple. A high school crush doesn't equal forever. What was the Ministry thinking? Anyone with a brain noticed the numbers were depleting, but these measures were extremely drastic. _

_I looked over to Ron, who was as pale as a ghost, and I truly thought he was going to be sick. I suppose he looked as I felt. I wondered if I would be paired with him. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were always pushing us together. Would the Ministry force us to be together? Ron was like my brother. I couldn't be married to him! I just couldn't!_

_But, who else would I marry? I would much rather marry Ron, my friend, then someone I hated or didn't even know. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how nothing would be the same. They could pair me with any Wizard under the age of 40. What if I got Draco Malfoy? _

_The thought made me so ill; I closed my eyes and put my head on the table. I hadn't even known it, but I had started to cry. The tears felt foreign to me on my now hot face. Someone was patting my back, trying to comfort me, but it had no effect. Once I started crying I couldn't stop. I didn't attract too much attention though, considering half the girls at Hogwarts were going the same thing. _

"_Don't cry Hermione," Ginny said. _

"_Yah." Harry cut it, "It's going to be fine. We can still stay at Hogwarts. I mean, it's not like we won't be friends. We'll all go threw it together." _

_I looked up at them, frustrated, "how can you two even pretend to say that? If you two are paired together, OF COURSE nothing will be that different. Bloody hell," I put my head back down on the table. They didn't say any more. _

_More and more people started clearing the Great Hall. The teachers still waited at the table, reading the Daily Prophet and talking amongst themselves. It affected none of them thank god. They were either older then forty or already married. _

_Ron didn't say a word. I did, however, catch him staring at me every time I looked over at him. He, Harry, and Ginny left the table. They decided they were going to go walk around for a bit. I said I would catch up with them, but I really had no intention on doing so. _

_For some reason, I had to be alone. I had the perfect place too. _

_I ran out of the great hall, out of the corridors, past the several couples making out in the quad, and to the very large, deserted piece of land between the school and the forbidden forest. Everyone knew this piece of land was here, but hardly ever looked at it. I ran over to the tree that I always leaned my back against, and I forced my eyes closed. Normally I came out here to read, or get some quiet while studying, but now it was to get away from Hogwarts. To get away from Magic. _

_I forced my brain to turn off, and I went to sleep. It was the only way to escape the confusion and fear I had bubbling up inside me. _

_----------_

_Review if you like! Or hey, you can just do it to make me feel good! Haha _

_I'm terribly sorry if this chapter has a weird font to. It's being very odd and Multi Personality lately. Please bare with me. I'm trying to fix everything. For now, I'm just trying to make the best story I can! Anyway, I'm going to do some research tonight, and see If there is anything I can do._

_Thanks again!_

_3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey! So I'm hoping this will have normal font, haha. But, like I said, my documents pretty much do what they want. I'm not even going to touch the "font" button, so hopefully that'll make a different. Anyway, sorry if there are any spelling errors, etc. I love you all! As I say every chapter, I'm really loving this story. I see great things in its future! Thanks again! **

**Chapter 4: The Future Weasley**

**---------------------**

**I hadn't realized how long I had been sleeping. **

**Harry, Ginny, Ron, and a few other Gryffindor's had been searching all over for me. Eventually someone saw me curled up beside my tree, and woke me up. I was so tired; I didn't even look at their face. Whoever it was literally dragged me back to Hogwarts. Somehow I wound up in Harry and Ron's arms as we were storming into the Great Hall. **

"**Are we late?" I mumbled. **

"**No, but almost. The letters are going to be coming in right now. You gave us a scare Hermione! No one knew where you were!" **

**That had been the whole point of my "secret spot." I suppose I would have been upset too. This was a very big occasion after all. It's one that affected my whole future. The least I could do was be with my friends, and pretend things were going to be ok. I could at least be on time for the blasted event. **

**Sure enough, the next moment, owls were flooding into the Great Hall. I got a rush of adrenalin, and was suddenly more awake then anyone around me. I wanted to jump up into the air and grab my letter, but I sat patiently until the owl dropped my letter right on my plate. I quickly picked it up, and started reading. Everyone was reading as well. **

**----------------**

**Dear Mrs. Granger, **

**The Ministry is delighted to inform you that your future spouse will be Frederick Weasley. Born to Molly and Arthur Weasley. A meeting has been set up between yourself, your spouse, and the Ministry to discuss details. Be prepared from drop-ins at any time. You must be married within the next three months or less. Inform the Ministry by your meeting next Friday, the 22nd, of the wedding date. **

**Thank you, **

**The Ministry of Magic**

**------------**

**I quiet literally thought my heart and stopped beating. For a moment, I didn't even care. Only till Ginny was screaming at me to breath did I realize that I was holding my breath. **

**Harry and Ginny had been holding hands, and were now kissing so violently I was forced to look away. **

"**Let me guess," Ron said, "you two were paired together." **

**Harry smiled, and Ginny stated it was meant to be. I looked over at Ron, silently asking him who he was being forced to wed. **

"**Patricia Mulk," He said confused, "whoever that is." **

**I knew who she was, as did Ron, I was sure. She was a Gryffindor, born into a purebred family. She wasn't particularly bright, but very athletic. She was the same year as us. I didn't think she was all the beautiful, but most of the males did. **

**I looked back down at my letter. I kept hoping Fred's name would twist into something else. I wished, but every time I looked back down at the letter it was the same name. When I looked up to my friends, they were all staring at me.**

"**Well," Harry said, "who is it?" **

**I swallowed, shaking my head, indicating I wasn't going to say. **

**I didn't really have to though, because Ginny ripped it out of my hands. I saw her face go from a smile to a confused frown when she said his name. I could tell she re-read it many times, just as I had. **

"**Who is it Ginny?" Harry asked, but upon reading it, his face turned the same as Ginny's. He looked over at Ron, who was once again pale. 'Who' I watched him mouth. **

"**F-Fred," I mumbled. **

**He stared at me as if he didn't understand, "Fred?" He asked, "No, it can't be Fred." He ripped the letter out of Harry's hands and read the name. It was true. I was going to marry Fred Weasley. My two best friends' brother. Someone we all knew. **

**He didn't say anything, but I saw the anger bubble up in him. It almost hadn't hit me yet. I was waiting to see how my friends were going to react. They didn't give me any words of encouragement though. **

"**You can't marry my brother!" He yelled exasperated, "It's not right! It's WEIRD!" **

"**Why?" I asked, almost insulted. **

"**Because!" He answered, "He's MY brother." **

"**What I'm not GOOD enough for him?" I demanded, "I don't need your approval Ronald, although it would be nice."**

**I was about to stand up and walk away, but Ginny and Harry kept me in my seat. **

"**Common Hermione it's not so bad. We'll get threw it. We've done everything. If we can fight the Final Battle and survive, we can certainly do this. Where's your Gryffindor courage?" **

"**It went down the toilet like the rest of my life," I said bitterly, "It's so easy for you two to talk," I pointed at Ginny and Harry, "you get to marry each other. Ron and I have to wed people we hardly know and don't want to marry." **

"**Look," Harry said honestly, "you know Fred will treat you right. If anything, this is a good thing. Would you rather be paired with someone you didn't know?" **

"**Like me?" Ron mumbled, looking back at his letter. I honestly thought he was about to cry. He was in an even worse position then I was. **

**I looked up at the teachers, who were all staring down at the four of us. It was blatantly obvious. Most of the other students got paired with each other, or couples. Besides from the occasional crying girl, and angry guy, most everyone looked happy. I felt like I was going to be sick. **

**Dumbledore approached his podium, and the crowd got quiet. **

"**For those whose spouses don't attend Hogwarts, meetings have been arranged for your suitor to come here tonight. After dinner. Feel free to roam Hogwarts, but they will all be meeting here in the Great Hall. I'm sure there is much to discuss." **

**He was staring at me. Did he know who I was chosen to be with? Probably. There were worse off though, I was sure. Whoever got stuck with Draco was worse off. I was just thankful I wasn't with him. **

**I was going to see Fred tonight. In fact, it would probably be relatively close to after dinner. How was I going to talk to him? I was so used to scolding the prankster, and I hardly ever talked to him otherwise. I didn't know what I was going to say. What if he resented me for this? How were we possibly going to get threw it. We were complete opposites. **

**The happy ate dinner, the angry had already stormed out of the Great Hall, the sad were crying, and the hopelessly confused were sitting here staring at other people eat. That basically consisted of Ron and I. **

**Ginny and Harry were making me mad. I know that they're happy, but could they not pretend to even care about what Ron and I were going threw? I had to leave the table, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to come back and meet Fred here if I left. **

**Ugh, a meeting with him already. We had to set a date by next week. Classes started in the morning for heavens sake! I wasn't supposed to be thinking about this! It was supposed to be a normal year! This can't happen, it just CAN'T. **

"**It's happening," Ron said, as if reading my mind. He whispered it only loud enough for me to hear, "I just can't believe it." **

**His hand was only the table, and I sat mine on top of his. Normally, I wouldn't be so bold as to do this, but it didn't really matter anymore. I didn't have to worry about "liking someone" since I was going to be married. I was so surprised to feel a connection with Ron I hadn't felt before. Still sibling like, but we were on the same level. **

**I knew he was angry, and I was too. Who's to say Ron and I wouldn't have ended up together in the end? Now we will truly never know. Now I will know nothing more the Frederick Weasley. Will I still be able to work? Oh god, will we have to live at the shop? **

"**Oh… my… god." I said a little too loud. Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked over at me waiting for me to continue. I didn't. I had no words. **

**I had to sleep with Fred. FRED! I had never had sex with anyone before, EVER. I came close with Victor Krum, but I turned him away. At least I could see him in an attractive way. I just couldn't even look at Fred like that. It wasn't right. It was a positively terrifying thought!**

**------------------**

**The tables were cleared. There were about twenty five of us who were stuck waiting for our "spouses." I overheard a Hufflepuff talking about how she had no idea who her's even was. I heard another who was excited about her's, and another who had been expecting his. I certainly wasn't expecting this. **

**There were about five Gryffindor's that I recognized, but not well enough to say hello or sit next to them. I didn't say a word to anyone, I simply waited. **

**Before long men and women started apparating into the Great Hall. The teachers were roaming around the school, if by choice or force I wasn't really sure, but luckily none were next to me. I saw Fred apparate in. **

**I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to go up to him or not, so I pretended like I didn't see him, and I let him approach me. I felt my stomach churn in anticipation and complete fear. **

"**Hermione?" I heard him call. I sighed, and I turned around, with a fake half smile upon my face. **

"**Hello Fred," my greeting sounded very pathetic and more depressing then a 'hello' really ever should. I was terrible at lying, and even worse at hiding my emotions. **

**He smiled a little at me as well, which seemed way less forced then mine. Then again, Fred was almost always laughing and smiling, so it was more odd to see him serious. A bit worrisome actually. **

"**Shall we walk?" He said, bowing slightly, releasing a bit of the tension between us. I giggled and stood up. He fallowed me out of the Great Hall. **

**I wasn't really sure where we were going, but I started walking anyway. He stood next to me, and for awhile we were just silent. It wasn't really awkward, but it wasn't accomplishing much either. The whole reason he was here was to get a few things sorted out. I needed that if I was ever going to survive the week. **

"**So please tell me," He stated with a smile, "how does it feel to know you are about to marry one of the greatest Wizards on Earth? How does it feel to be the future Mrs. Fred Weasley?" **

**---------------**

**Oh Fred, his amazingness blows my mind **

**Anyway REVIEW IF YOU LIKE **

**Or if you would just like to comment on my fonts =]**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! They are very encouraging. I am, once again, sorry about the crazy fonts. I truly have no idea what the problem is. Whether it's my computer program, or fan fiction, I'm not really sure. All I know is, it's having issues. All I can really do is apologize for it, and ask you to bear with me! At least it keeps you guessing on what next chapters fonts will be! =] anyway, I hope everything is still readable. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I'm really trying hard to edit everything. Anyway I love you guys! Thanks again!

Chapter 5: drinks on me

------------------------

"Well Fred," I wasn't really sure whether to punch him in the shoulder, or just laugh at such a ridiculous statement. It did its job though, it broke the ice. I guess that was something Fred was good at. With all his jokes and happiness, anyone could feel comfortable around him, "Well, to be honest, I have no idea." I had no snappy comebacks. I wish I did. We were so opposite it was embarrassing.

He smiled at me anyway, "Yah this is bloody weird," He said.

I nodded, "you weren't still dating Angela were you?"

He looked down at his feet, which was pretty much indication that was a yes, I felt terrible.

"Not really," He mumbled, "we had been on and off for awhile. So now we are officially off."

"I'm sorry," I babbled, about ready to cry. He lost someone he cared for, and traded her with me. Fantastic.

"Don't cry 'Mione," He said clutching my shoulder, "This is supposed to be a happy time." He was obviously mocking the whole deal, but I think there was some sincerity to it.

I looked over at him. His red hair was disheveled, and his clothes were wrinkled, and he looked bloody tired, but he was an attractive Weasley. Probably one of the best of the bunch, I thought. I guess George came pretty close, but even identical twins had some differences.

"You know," I said, "this means you will have to live with me," for some reason I found this statement really funny. I couldn't picture myself ever living with someone. We would kill each other. I was so organized and clean.

"Yes well, you me and George will have to deal with it. That apartment really is only big enough for two, but we can squeeze three," he sounded completely serious. For a minute I was really nervous. I stared over at him, about to scream in protest, but he was smiling.

"You're very easy to push buttons with Hermione," He laughed.

"Perhaps we should decide on a date," I told him, changing the subject, "because we need one by next week."

"This is true. Well how about Early November. Like the first?" He asked.

I nodded with approval, "any reason why?"

"I just like that day," He said shrugging, and we left that as that. We continued walking, and somehow met up at my secret spot. Unconsciously, I went and sat down at my tree. Fred just stared at me for a minute, and then decided to come and sit next to me.

"Any reason why we're here?" He asked.

"I just like this spot," I told him smiling, repeating what he had just said to me. The sun was setting, and we were starting to see stars. This would have been a romantic date spot. I wasn't dating Fred though, I was only marrying him. It felt like a contract, rather then commitment.

"Mum has a lot of weddings to plan," He told me, "Ron's, George's, ours, and Ginny's."

"Who's George marrying?" I asked casually.

"The hell if I know," He said, "I wasn't really paying attention to his problems. I believe it was his previous girlfriend actually. Her name was Katy. They were hardly a couple though, and they had a brutal break-up. I wouldn't be surprised if I found a dead twin in the store tomorrow."

He was kidding, but I swallowed nervously anyway. It really wasn't a happy thought.

"Mum wants everyone to come to the house next weekend after our meetings." Fred said, "Which is really no surprise. She probably wants to get a start on everything right now. At least it will give her something to do."

I agreed. It seemed odd to think about going back to visit, since we were just there two days ago. The good news was, the Weasley's were already my family. I didn't really have a problem there. Then there was the issue with my mother and father.

"My parents will probably want nothing to do with this," I said, "but there is really nothing they can do. I guess all I can really do is invite them to the wedding and hope they'll come."

"Why wouldn't they be supportive of you? It's not like it was your choice." Fred said.

"Well they don't really understand our magical world. They don't really approve of it. The only reason I am here is because magic means more to me then anything. If it was taken away, it's like part of me would be taken away."

There was a silent understanding that we shared. There was something between us, but I didn't really know what it was. Perhaps it was a sense of security. Although I was paired with Fred, I knew I was going to be ok. I really wasn't sure. One minute I felt like this was all going to work out, but then I was brought back to Earth, and realized the chances of anything turning out well in this situation, were very slim.

Without really looking at a clock, we felt the need it was time to leave. He probably had to get back to his brother. I really wanted to talk to Ginny Harry and Ron now. It just seemed like time. So we walked back to the Great Hall together. There weren't too many people, besides the other couples saying goodbye.

"I'll see you soon then?" I asked, "Maybe we should write," I felt stupid for even mentioning it.

He smiled at my blush and promised to write me, and then he kissed me on the cheek, and quickly apparated away.

It was so fast I couldn't even react properly. It was such a 'FRED' thing to do. Something bold. It only proved to me how completely different we were from each other. I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing yet.

After talking with him, I did feel better. At least things weren't going to be hostile between us. Maybe it would be bearable?

'Ugh! Where are my friends?!' I thought to myself. I just really needed to be with them. I went to the only place I knew they would be, and luckily they were there. The Gryffindor common room was completely packed, yet somehow they had spread themselves across the couch.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, jumping up and giving me a hug, then pulling me onto the seat next to her on the couch, "how did it go?"

"With Fred?" I asked.

"No with your other husband," Ron mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him, but in all honesty I was glad he had said it. I was afraid he was still going to be upset with me over all this. The last thing I wanted was him to be angry with me. I needed my friends beside me. Although, I bet he would have been more angry if he didn't have his own marriage to think about.

"Well," I said, "there isn't much to tell. We want to have the wedding on November 1st." It was hard saying the word wedding. I practically spit it out of my mouth. "That's pretty much all we talked about. It wasn't as awkward as I thought, but this is all so weird," I said honestly, "I only talked with him for an hour. What's it going to be like living with him everyday?" That was all I had to say on the topic. I didn't want to go any further.

"Did you meet with Patricia?" I asked Ron, changing the subject as quickly as it had come up.

He nodded, with a slight smile, "She's pretty good looking," He said. Ginny threw a pillow at his face, and I was glad she did. That was the only reason he was in a good mood. I hated men.

"Did you actually speak to her?" I asked.

"Yah, well she mostly spoke, I just kind of looked at her." I rolled my eyes again. Harry was laughing approvingly. "You are both pigs." I said.

Looking around the room I saw couples of all sorts. It was at least ten o'clock at night, and in a few hours I was sure things were going to start calming down, but at the moment, everyone was full of energy. There were still girls crying, but the majority of them had retreated to their rooms. There were couples making out all over the place. I also saw couples arguing, which I'm sure I was going to see a lot more of.

The majority of people were happy though. Their teenage crushes were now going to be their life long partners. I was sure almost every one of them was going to regret it. For right now though, I couldn't help but join in on the excitement of it all.

People started breaking out the fire whiskey, and I couldn't help but down a few. It dulled out the pain, and brought out the excitement in me. I had a feeling tomorrows classes weren't going to be fun. If I even made it to them.

--------

Fred's P.O.V.

I had a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand. George was sitting to the right of me, and we were passing it back and forth. Occasionally my brother would mutter something, but he would drown his words with another sip of whiskey.

I was going to marry Hermione Granger. Who would have thought? She wasn't a stunning beauty at first look, but she certainly held it underneath. I couldn't say I was upset with the pairing, although, I had no idea how I was going to live with the girl. She was high strung, and clean, and loud, and I would probably off myself before living with her by choice.

Then again, there was something about her that was so attractive to me. She was only any other girl I had ever been with, that's for sure. She had a confidence about her that was appealing. One thing I loved was her big brown eyes. When she stared at me tonight, it was really hard to think of anything else.

I took another swig of Whiskey.

I tried to focus on what was usually the best part of the relationship, the sex, but even that wasn't satisfying in my mind. It was Hermione Granger I was thinking about. Ron's friend! I was going to marry her. It felt awkward to even see her in that sort of way.

"Bloody hell," I said, "what's wrong with the world mate?"

"You think you have problems," my brother said disapprovingly, "try marrying someone who hates you."

I shrugged and agreed. His future wife really did hate him. It was hard to feel bad for him though. In fact, you could consider me lucky. I could have ended up with an old girlfriend too. I had to admit I hadn't really treated a girl right since Angela. Even then, if I was drunk, I often found myself in the bed of someone else.

Now, if I did that, it would get me sent to Azkaban. That's fucking fantastic.

I continued to drown my sorrows away with the fire whiskey. George was snoring soundly next to me.

---------

Ooooooh, things are getting JUICY PEOPLE!

WARNING: INTENSE PLOT AHEAD! I'm excited!


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: To prevent confusion, this chapter will just be a series of letters between Hermione and Fred, as well as other letters between people. The week and a half is going by as these letters are being sent and read. So, as well as being totally awesome and amazing, it's also passing the time. =] ----- are letters from Fred. ===== are letters from Hermione. *******are letters from Mrs. Weasley. +++++++ are letters from Hermione's parents. _

**Chapter 6: Letters**

**+++------=====******

Tuesday

---------------------

_Dear Hermione, _

_Mother is extremely pleased that we were paired together. I'm sure she will be sending you a letter soon, just so you are prepared. _

_Our meeting is on Friday morning, as I found out, so perhaps we can stay at the house Thursday night? Whatever works for you. It doesn't really matter to me. _

_George is still alive, just in case you were worried. _

_Fred._

---------------------

Thursday

_Dear Fred, _

_Thank you for informing me. I'm looking forward to her letter. I sent my parents a letter telling them of our proposal. I still haven't heard back yet. I'm a little worried. _

_I think going to the house Thursday night would be nice. I will miss a day of classes, but I think I can handle it. I'm already ahead in everything anyway. Do you happen to know the exact time of our meeting with the Ministry? _

_I'm glad to know that George is still living, please let me know if that ever changes. _

_From, _

_Hermione._

Friday

-------------------

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm sure everything with your parents will be fine. Don't worry! The worst they could do is never talk to you again. Or disinherit you. Or something along that nature. =] _

_Ok, I will let mum know. We should leave Thursday afternoon then. The meeting is at 9 in the morning. I'm guessing we should get there a little bit early though. _

_I will definitely keep you updated on George's vital status. _

_From, _

_Fred._

---------------------------

Saturday

*******************

_Hermione Dear!_

_So glad to hear that you and Fred were paired together! I always knew you would be part of this family! Although, I thought it would come together in different forms. _

_It would be lovely to have you Thursday night for dinner, as well as the weekend. Let me know what you would like to eat. _

_So glad I get to see you soon!Molly Weasley_

********************

Saturday

_Molly, _

_Thank you very much! I would have to agree that this was very unexpected, but I'm so pleased that I will officially be apart of the Weasley family. _

_Fred and I will be there Thursday afternoon for dinner. I have no preference as to what to have, because everything you have made I had enjoyed so much. _

_I look forward to seeing you! _

_Hermione._

Sunday

_Dear Fred,_

_My parents still haven't written me. I'm worried, but I'm sure it will be fine. Thank you for those words of comfort. Ha. _

_I let your mother know we were coming. She is very excited. I'm actually a little surprised that she isn't more upset. She was always pushing Ron and I together. _

_Thank you for the time! This should be a very…. Interesting…. Meeting. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione_

Monday

---------------------

_Hermione, _

_Don't be worried. They will write to you I'm sure. If you ever need some more 'comforting words' I'm the one to come to!_

_Yes, well, mum has a way of trying to look at the bright side. I think she cares slightly less about the situation because she is so busy now. When we are there, I'm sure she will try and shove wedding plans onto us. _

_It should be interesting, that's for sure. _

_Love, _

_Fred._

-----------------

Monday

_Dearest Hermione, _

_You're mother and I love you more then anything, we hope you know this, but we will unfortunately be unable to attend the wedding on that date. Because your mother and I don't even know this man, we feel that our attendance is hardly required. Your mom has been weeping, and moping around. She just wants you home. You know, you can always come back. We could set a job up for you straight away at the dentist's office, and you can finish your schooling here. _

_Just think about it, _

_Dad. _

Tuesday

_Dear Fred, _

_My parents wrote back. They said they weren't going to attend the wedding. They really just want me to come home. I haven't written back yet, but I certainly won't be returning there. _

_I wished they would just be supportive, but it seems as if that is a lost cause. _

_All of this nonsense has just made my relationship with my parents more strained. I wish it wasn't happening. I really do. _

_I wish we could just be friends. I guess it really doesn't matter what I wish though, because that's not reality. _

_The reality is, we are getting married, and I just need to accept that. _

_It's only been a week, and it has been hard. _

_Anyway, I am hoping I can help your mother with the wedding plans. It kills me to see her so stressed out. I'm sure Ginny will be doing whatever she can as well. _

_With Love, _

_Hermione. _

Wednesday

----------------

_Hermione, _

_I'm sorry. I wish it were different too. _

_Things will be ok. _

_See you tomorrow. _

_Fred. _

_----------------_


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hey guys! Ok so just so you know, this story IS rated M. eventually, there WILL be rated M material. I think it's kind of in between T and M though, so it's not like it's going to be extremely over the top in that direction. Just to prepare you all and whatnot. Anyway this chapter is long, and it's got a lot of info in it. The plot is heating up! Sorry if there are still weird fonts, spelling/grammatical problems, or whatever else that might bug you. Review! =] Thanks to everyone! Your support is the most amazing thing ever!

Chapter 7: Little Adventures

---------------

I was going to meet Fred after my potions class ended. Unfortunately, Snape felt the need to hold us over an extra hour. We hadn't even done anything wrong. Luckily, I had been packed and ready before hand, so as soon as I got out of class, I was off.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all had their meetings on Friday as well. It was sometime in the middle of the day though so they were all leaving tomorrow. In fact, I think they were all going together. Ron's fiancée, Patricia, is going to be at the house this weekend as well. It should be interesting to see how she will react. I had a feeling the manor was going to be packed.

So, it was kind of nice being able to go and relax for a night by myself. The Weasley's had a really beautiful garden that I loved sitting in. I was looking forward to reading under their very large, shaded, tree.

I was not, however, looking forward to having this meeting with Fred. I was scared out of my mind.

Talking with Fred via owl is way different then conversing in person. When you speak face to face, it's like everything becomes more real. When it's just in a letter, it's easier for me to forget.

Although, it's still hard to get off my mind. The past week I have only been doing the minimal amount of homework. I have been having an extreme feeling of being overwhelmed and overworked, and I had hardly done anything. Thinking about this wedding was taking so much out of me. I honestly had to force myself to do other things, or else I plunged into the "what ifs."

My suitcase was packed, and I was about to head to Dumbledore's office to floo to Fred and George's shop, but Ron had stopped me in the doorway.

"Ron," I said frustrated, "I need to go. Get away," I tried pushing him aside playfully but he didn't budge nor smile. Not even a chuckle came out of him.

"Promise me you'll be safe?" He asked seriously.

I was so confused by his comment. Why wouldn't I be safe? "Oh I will be fine Ronald, don't be such a worry wart!" I said. Although, secretly, I wondered how 'safe' I was truly going to be after all of this was said and done.

"Just be safe," He said shrugging, "and I will see you soon." He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, but I was so confused about why he was doing this.

"Ron," I said closing my eyes before he walked away, "we're friends. It's all we can be now. You know that right?" I asked looking up at him sadly.

He nodded, but he looked colorless, and his eyes filled with grief. It hurt me to tell him that. I don't know how I could have told him that so easily before I was betrothed, and now it was so hard. It was like kicking a puppy. I didn't want to tell him those things, but we couldn't kid ourselves. This was happening, and there was no way around it.

He walked away, leaving me standing in the doorway. Before to long, I forced myself to leave my quarters and to Dumbledore's office. Every step I took I thought a little bit less about Ron and Hogwarts and a little bit more about the very terrifying activities that lay ahead of me. My heart was beating so violently, as I climbed the moving staircase and opened his door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I called.

"Come in; Come in," He said pleasantly, "Sherbert Lemon?" I graciously declined, as I shut his door and made my way over to his fireplace.

"Hermione," He said calling me over, before I could get away. I walked over to his desk where he had been sitting, and waited for him to speak, "Do keep in mind that this isn't the end of Hermione Granger. It's just the start of Hermione Weasley. You aren't loosing who you are, and what you want to do. It will all still be accomplished, if not in the way we expect. Do not frighten yourself with the future, for none of us know what it holds." He winked at me, "at least we're not supposed to."

I was about to comment. Whether I was going to thank him or not I wasn't really sure, but before I could say anything he hustled me back over to the fireplace, "you must be off," he said with a smile.

With that I didn't waste anymore time. I left in a fire of bright green flame, and suddenly I was brought to the Store of Frederick and George Weasley's.

At first, I didn't see any movement in the store. I walked over to the front door, which hung a closed sign, and for a moment I thought they had already left. I didn't really know why they would do that though, considering Fred asked me to meet him here.

"Hermione!" Fred shouted from behind me, making me jump.

"Fred," I said panting, "you scared me, once again." He smiled and pulled me into an awkward hug. Only it was really just awkward for me. He was too busy thinking and doing other things that it just seemed natural.

"Where's George?" I asked as Fred was picking up his bag.

"Upstairs with Katy," Fred said laughing slightly, "she's a pistol that's for sure. She certainly isn't over what happened between them," He smiled even wider, and continued packing some of his clothes.

"What happened with them?" I asked.

"She was, well, a one-night stand type of girl. George was so off his wagon that night. He was completely drunk. She thought it was more, but he never called her again. It's his own damn fault though. Shouldn't have done it. Now he's going to have to find some way to get along. Or there will be no way anyone will be able to stand being around them."

I wasn't really sure what he meant by that, until I heard them screaming at each other and stomping down the stairs. I didn't have to look over at Fred to tell he was enjoying this moment.

"You're going to meet my god damn family too!" She yelled, "If I have to suffer through meeting yours then you HAVE to meet mine!"

"But you've told 'em HORRIBLE things about me!" He yelled, almost whining.

"No, I've told them the TRUTH!" She spat back, "so they hate you for good cause."

"Shall we be off?" Fred said, motioning to me, but also catching the attention of the fighting couple. She straightened up a bit as she saw me.

"Hi," She held out her hand nicely, as if I hadn't just seen her screaming at George a few seconds ago, "I'm Katy."

"Hermione," I said nicely.

"I guess we're sister-in-laws," She said hesitantly.

"I guess so. You and George," I said, "it should be fun." I meant it as a joke, but I immediately regretted saying it. It was almost like the mention of his name made her go A-wall.

"Shall we go?" I said nervously. I watched as Fred flood first. Then Katy. Then George. For some reason I always seemed to leave last. Luckily, this time, no one grabbed me from behind.

I had almost forgotten about that incident. How humiliating. What a great memory of the man I am about to marry. Will he be any more then a prankster? Would he ever be serious? Even this whole situation he has taken as a joke, although I can't say I mind that, because it makes every conversation we have a little bit less awkward and a little more friendly.

Back into the flames I went, and when I appeared in the Weasley's living room, they were all staring at me.

"Hello," I said, directing my greeting towards Mrs. Weasley.

She pulled me into a very big bear hug, and then looked me straight in the eye, "How are you?" She asked. To which I gave the very vague reply, "fine." Which she had to accept because there were a few other people in the room who also had to get the Molly Weasley greeting.

"Hello there," She said giving Katy a hug, though not hardly as warm as mine. Katy awkwardly patted her on the back, obviously not expecting such hospitality.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Katy." She extended her hand, just as she had done to me, to Mrs. And Mr. Weasley.

"You can call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley stated, "and this is Arthur." She said with a smile.

After greeting us, she hugged the twins as well. "It'll just be the six of us tonight, but by this weekend there will be ten of us." With that she retreated to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said, "why don't you show the girls where they can put their stuff down, and where they'll be staying?" Then he looked towards us, "sorry to tell you that all four of you girls will be sharing a room this weekend. Our other guest bedroom will be occupied." I nodded understandingly, but I was a little nervous now. That meant I had to share a room with Katy tonight, the girl I hardly knew.

The twins showed us upstairs without a word. "Here's the room," He said, "That's Ginny's bed, but feel free to sleep wherever else you want." They were more referring to Katy then me. Obviously, I knew which bed was Ginny's.

"Thanks," Katy said slightly hostile.

Fred and I took that as our cue to leave before things started to get weird. I left my suitcase on the bed I was going to sleep on, and retreated downstairs. I headed straight for the garden. I made it all the way to the kitchen before Fred stopped me.

"This should be interesting," Fred said, "where are you off to?"

I had paper and a pen in my hand, and I was ready to go sit by the tree. I needed quiet, and I really needed time to think.

"Uhh," I said incoherently, "I'm just going out to write. I need to clear my head," I told him honestly.

He nodded, "well don't run away. Mum would be very insulted if he fled before dinner." He laughed, as did I. Only his was genuine and mine was nervous. He left me to my work, and I hurried over to the large oak tree that shaded me from the hot sun.

For a minute, I just sat there. I felt the heat radiating all around me, and it was comforting. I was about to write a list, of things that I needed to do. I was hoping it would make it so I didn't have to think about everything all the time, but unfortunately I didn't even get to write one word down. Mrs. Weasley had called me from the kitchen.

"Hermione dear!" She called, "Can you come help me set the table for dinner?" She said it so sweetly. Obviously, I would do anything for Mrs. Weasley, so I put my list aside, and walked into the kitchen.

I knew what she actually wanted me to do, and it wasn't set the table. I'm sure she had been dying to talk to me about all this. So while I was setting the table, she would conveniently start a conversation with me. It's a mother thing. Besides, she could have used magic to set the table.

"So," she started as I was folding the napkins, the old fashioned way, "George and Katy are quiet a pair," She had decided not to go the direct route I guess.

"Yes," I said casually, "It should be interesting to see how it all works out,"

"Interesting indeed," She said, almost sadly.

"Molly….?" I asked concerned.

She had looked like she had started crying, but she brushed them away, "It's just so very sad. All my children are getting married. This law is absolutely repulsive."

I couldn't help but agree, I was even going to say more about how much I truly loathed the ministry, but she cut in, "Arthur doesn't think we should be talking about this. The Ministry is doing its job. It doesn't mean we have to like it though right?" I didn't respond, because I think she was more just talking with herself now.

Suddenly, her mood was back to perky, "So how about you and Frederick? I was so disappointed to hear it wasn't you and Ron, I was almost sure it would be. Although, you two don't seem too unhappy."

'Well, we hardly know each other. The most I have ever spoken to him is a few owls and small conversations.' I thought.

"Well crying and screaming was never really my thing," I told her honestly, which in retrospect, was probably not the smartest thing to say.

"I know that you aren't happy about it dear. He'll be good to you though. I know my son." She smiled at me, but I saw behind it. She was full of complete sadness; about to break at any moment. I hadn't noticed it before.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" I asked, as I finished setting the table.

"No, no dear." She said happily, "I need to be busy. It keeps my mind off of thinking." She smiled and winked at me, "perhaps it would help you too."

I nodded, "maybe. I might just go find a book to read."

I left the kitchen and went up to the room where I had left my suitcase. I was so focused on my present problem that I hadn't even noticed the door was closed. I quite literally stormed into the room. It wasn't until I was half way threw that I noticed there were two, very cozy, people in there.

"Get out!" George yelled.

I shut my eyes as quickly as possible, but the damage was certainly done. I had seen parts of Katy and George that I did NOT want to see, ever, in my life.

"I need a BOOK!" I said exasperated, still covering my eyes, "This IS where I am staying."

"Can you LEAVE?!?!" Katy shouted at me. I was quite literally pissed off. Whoever this Katy was, she was already pissing me off. I'm sorry that I had walked in on their sex session, but this was also my room at the time being. My god, he couldn't have moved to his room?

"Get the fuck out of here!" George was yelling at me now, and I suppose I was just too angry and stunned to move before, but now I literally ran out of the room. I was going to run down the stairs, and as far away from here as possible, but I didn't get very far. I ran right into Fred.

"Oh!" I shouted, "Ouch," I rubbed my head, where I had run into him. I had fallen to the ground, he hadn't even flinched. He helped me up though.

"Are you ok?" He said laughing, as usual.

"Fine, fine," I said getting up, embarrassed.

"What was all the yelling about in there?" He asked.

My cheeks got so hot. The chances of his not noticing how red I had been were slim to none.

He headed to open the door, but I advised him against it, "Trust me, I made that mistake already." I told him.

He hesitated at the knob, and then turned to me, "Are you kidding?" He asked in shock, "He's getting it on in Ginny's bedroom? Now that's repulsive, even for me."

I wasn't really sure how to respond to that, "Yah, well, I accidentally walked in on them. They yelled at me for a bit, and then I left. Although, honestly, I have to sleep in there tonight. I think I would rather sleep on the couch now."

"You might have to if they wont let you in," He said laughing, "Ha, that's my brother."

I rolled my eyes, "it's disgusting! I got a full view! I NEVER wanted to see that!"

He stared at me for a minute, all serious, and then busted out laughing, "I'm just picturing your face," He said, "priceless."

"Ugh, you're hopeless!" I said exasperated. As if I hadn't been embarrassed enough today, he had to go and make fun of me.

"I just don't think you know what funny IS." He said, still laughing.

I didn't smile, or laugh, or make any emotion that might indicate that I thought that moment had been, in any way, funny. I walked down the stairs, leaving him there.

"Time for dinner!" Molly called.

How was I possibly going to live threw this.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: HEY! So things are getting good. I'm really hoping you guys are liking it. I'm enjoying writing it, so I guess that's all that really counts, but I want you guys to enjoy reading it and whatnot! =] thanks for all who have reviews nice things or constructive criticism! I'm happy to say there have been no flames, only positive critics, and everything has been great! Thank you all so much! I hope you like this chapter! Like I said, things are really going to start picking up! Enjoy! 3

Chapter 8: The Meeting

-----------------------------

Dinner with the Weasleys was normally a fun occasion. Tonight, it wasn't. I had no idea who I was supposed to sit next to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the opposite ends of the table. George and Katy hadn't come down for dinner yet, and Fred was already sitting down. There was a seat next to him, and then two empty seats on the other side. Meaning, I could sit next to him, or I could sit next to either Katy or George. I chose Fred.

We didn't say anything to each other. I just sort of sat there as I watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talk about unimportant Ministry matters.

"Where are those two?" Mrs. Weasley said frustrated, "Honestly, they better not have killed each other," As soon as she was going to walk upstairs the two came storming down.

"Sorry mum," George said, "just had a few things to discuss." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I couldn't get the view of the two of them out of my head. I didn't want to eat anything for fear I fight throw up.

They sat down across from us. That's when I realized it probably would have been better to sit on the other side so I wouldn't have to stair at the two of them all night.

Everyone began eating. I put a few things on my plate, and tried nibbling at them, but it was obvious that I wasn't really eating. I couldn't help it.

"Something wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I wished she hadn't because now everyone stopped their conversations to look over at me.

"I'm fine, just not feeling the best," I said with a slight smile.

She nodded, but I could tell she didn't accept the answer as everyone else had.

Katy asked George and Fred to tell them a little bit more about their shop and what they did. She obviously didn't know that they kept most all of that a secret. What you saw in the shop was all the 'public eye' was allowed to know.

"You can't say anything about it? Isn't that a little shady? What type of business are you running?" She made it sound like they were running some huge corporation. It was annoying. I came to realize I didn't really like Katy all that much.

"It's a humor shop," I blurted out, "it's not a drug deal business, nor some prestigious business, it's just a humor shop." My rude and uncontrolled outburst didn't go unnoticed. Everyone was silent and staring at me. I asked to be excused.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Everything was starting to get to me. All of this was already bringing out the worst in me. I just couldn't stand it. I didn't feel like me anymore. I put my head in my hands. It was like I was thinking about so much; my body couldn't even handle it. All I really wanted to do was sleep. I couldn't even go up to my room though, now.

A few minutes later Fred walked in. He didn't waste any time.

"What was all that about?" He asked. I looked over at him, but he was staring at the fireplace in front of us. He had an apple in hand and was eating it peacefully.

"Nothing," I said, putting my head back in my hands and staring down at the floor. I didn't want to think about Fred. What he saw was what he was getting. I was tired of trying to impress him. If he hates me, well that sucks, but I can't be someone I'm not.

"Well you pretty much flipped a switch in there, so I don't think it's nothing."

I glared over at him, but I knew he was right. "It's all just getting to me. And no offence but Katy is just as much of an annoying prick and George."

Fred just laughed, which I should have expected, but was kind of surprised to hear. "You're not mad?" I asked surprised.

"No," He chuckled, "I know he's horrible. They're like the perfect match."

"But, he's your twin." I said.

"And I love 'em, but the guy can be a down right ass hole. As can I you know."

"Well, I wasn't exactly 'lady like' in there," I said using air quotes, "but if it's any consolation, I think you are the better twin."

He smiled proudly, "I know, no need to tell me."

I smiled as well, and it actually came naturally. It wasn't a forced awkward one.

"You ready for tomorrow?" He asked, "Bright and Early."

I sighed, "No I'm not ready, but I'm going anyway."

He nodded. I tried to hold back a yawn, but it was unsuccessful. I think part of the reason I snapped so easy was because I was dead tired.

"You should get some sleep," He said.

"Except for the fact that I can't go up to that room again. It takes me at least 24 hours to get over seeing something like that." I said.

"Well you could always sleep with me to get back at them," He said.

I looked over at him, absolutely insulted, "Just KIDDING!" He chuckled, "don't freak out."

I would have freaked out, but I was really too tired to care. Plus, if I were going to get mad at every single inappropriate thing Fred said, I would be yelling at him all the time. NO ONE wanted that.

"You could sleep out here if you would like," He said kindly, "I could get you a blanket and a pillow."

"Only if you promise it's just a blanket and pillow, and not some product of the Weasley twins," I said kindly.

He nodded, and crossed his fingers, reciting the beginning of the "Wiz Scouts" honor, before I cut him off.

"Thank you," I smiled. He just nodded, and brought me the items. I went to lie down, and for a minute I didn't really know what to do. He was standing there, and I was sitting here, and we were going our separate ways. I worked up the courage in me, and stood back up.

I got on my tip toes (because he was so darn tall) and I kissed him on the forehead. It was definitely one of the boldest moves I had ever made. I felt like I needed to return the favor though.

He smiled, and I climbed back onto the couch. He left me there, and went back to his family.

-------------------------

Even though I hadn't shared a room with Katy that night, we still had to share a bathroom. This would have been fine had she not spent 40 minutes in it.

"Katy PLEASE!" I begged, "I know you have a meeting, but mine is a full hour before yours, I need to leave in ten minutes and I'm hardly ready,"

She opened the door, and frowned at me. "Here you go," She said, "but be fast."

I wasn't really sure about the two of us. I certainly didn't like her, but I felt like we were in the same boat. We were both marrying the Weasley twins. I would probably see so much of her. I don't want us to be enemies.

I thought about this the whole while getting ready. Luckily it really DID only take me ten minutes to get ready. I wasn't happy about wearing a dress to the ministry today, but I had to look professional. I wore a small blank dress, and heals. It was professional, and I looked really good in it. So even though I was uncomfortable, it was always worth it.

I got out of the bathroom, and ran down the stairs. Fred had already knocked on the bathroom door, indicating he was waiting for me. We were going to apparate to the Ministry. Our meeting was in a half an hour.

"Ready?" He asked me as I walked down the stairs. I nodded, and took his arm, "you look nice," He commented before we were off.

Then we were at the Ministry. It was hard being there. I had an extreme hatred for it at the moment, and yet I had to be here, and be civil. I wasn't really sure what they expected of me.

There were young Witches and Wizards on every corner of the ministry that day. Apparently all the Witches and Wizards getting married were having their meetings either today or tomorrow. I didn't see anyone I directly knew, but I passed several couples that were from Hogwarts.

We went up to the newly founded "Marriage" Department. It was the top floor, that they had just finished putting together. There was surprisingly, a very large waiting room, with over twenty couples waiting. It reminded me of a Muggle's doctor's office. We approached the counter.

"Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger," Fred said.

"Oh good, you're early," She said kindly, "The minister will see you in five minutes or so." She motioned for us to take a seat. I was utterly surprised that she fit us in that fast, because looking around, there were so many other couples here who had been here before us. Maybe they all just got here really early.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, my stomach felt sick, "How'd you know?"

"You're shaking," He told me.

I really wasn't shaking; it was more like I was twitching.

"It'll be fine," He said putting his hand on top of mine. He wasn't really holding it, but it certainly was a connection. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about doing anything about it because the assistant called us in.

"Hermione and Fred Weasley." We stood up and hustled our butts into the office. Everyone was staring at us. I wasn't Mrs. Fred Weasley yet!

She walked us threw a few rooms. She then sat us down in the minister's office, and left us. We had a new Minister now, his name was Carl Kenser.

"Hello there," He said kindly. I had never met him before, but I already hated him. I listened as the secretary present typed his words onto her type writer.

"Hello," Fred said, shaking his hand, "Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger." He presented.

Kenser nodded, "how pleasant to see you two!" He smiled, "so you're here today to discuss this new law and the guidelines." He said.

"Guidelines?" I asked. I knew what he meant, but it just sounded so odd to me. When did a marriage have to follow rules? Why is the Ministry cracking down so hard on us?

"Well, as you obviously know, the Wizarding community is depleting. That is the whole reason why we are initiating this law. It's to produce magical children. We need guidelines to ensure that this happens. Or else, people will try to find loop holes and whatnot." He said casually.

"Anyway," He blurted out, "here they are," He handed Fred and I each a piece of paper.

"These are the rules, in case you shall ever forget. We've written them down for you. I will also go over them." He said happily.

"Number One, the most important, the two of you must have sexual relations at least once a week." He said casually, as if he were talking about the weather. I felt my cheeks flare up, "Questions?" He asked. I shook my head 'no' violently, and he continued.

"Number Two: you and your partner must be pregnant with a Magical child within one year of your marriage. If you have a child that is not magical, you must have another within the next year. If you are unable to produce a magical child, you must either remarry, or leave the Wizarding World. Is that understood?" He asked. Now he wasn't smiling. It was a harsh punishment. Anyone who rejected getting married, or couldn't produce magical children, were forced to leave.

I can't believe I have to be pregnant by next November at the earliest. It made me feel more sick then I had before. I could say goodbye to any career I was going to have.

"Number three: Any use of Birth control, Magical or otherwise, is strictly prohibited. It will result in a sentence to Azkaban or the stripping of your magic. We're extremely serious about this." He said.

It just kept getting worse; I was starting to feel light-headed.

"Number four: you MUST remain with the partner the ministry has assigned. If there is any cheating," He read, using air quotes, "The first offense is a large fine, and the second is a trip to Azkaban. Even though the point is to produce children, we won't tolerate people spreading everything around randomly. There needs to be order."

I definitely hated him.

"Number five: no marriage can be annulled unless it is ministry approved. Don't even try to get out of the marriage if you simply don't like the person, because you will be denied. I have no intention on annulling any marriage, and if there is an extreme enough case, I can guarantee it won't be until later."

"Number six: you and your partner MUST live in the same house. If you're still in school, marriage dorms will be assigned. After that, it's the couple's job to find a place to live together."

I looked over at Fred. So we were going to live at Hogwarts? I wonder how he felt about that. His face looked blank, as if he had completely checked out of what the Minister was saying. I really didn't want to listen anymore either. It was all on this stupid list. Did he think we couldn't read?

"Number seven: The marriage is a magical one, meaning all magical bonds apply." Fred swallowed loudly.

"What does a magical bond entail?" I asked. I hadn't really looked as much into it as I should have. It really wasn't me to not know everything about a subject.

"It simply means you wear wedding bands approve by the ministry, it's a magical ceremony, and the honeymoon night you must share relations. This is the only way to make it official."

Oh great. More pressure. Glad I asked.

"These are the laws. If any more are written, they will immediately be put on this list. It stays updated on its own, so you really only have to look at it every once and awhile for everything new." he said, "Oh, and remember you have to be married before December first. Have you decided on a date?"

"November first," Fred said which was surprising, because I thought he wasn't even listening.

"Very well," the minister said, "Not too many have signed up for that date yet, so you're good. The chapel is located downstairs. What time would you like? We have morning afternoon and evening slots still available."

I looked over at Fred, "Late afternoon?" I asked. I was considering that Molly would probably plan a reception or some sorts. Fred nodded.

"How's 5:30?" He asked.

"Fine," Fred and I said at the same time.

"Alright, well if there is nothing else, I believe we are done here. Be sure to stop by some time soon, to get the rings. If you come early enough they can be hand made for you. We care about what you wear." This must have been the "jewelry shop motto." It annoyed me how perky this man was.

We left the Ministry. We didn't stop to look at rings, or anything else like that. I wanted to get out of the building as fast as possible. We had only been in there for a half an hour! Honestly.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

I really did want to go back to the manor, but I didn't feel like talking with the Weasleys or anyone else about the meeting. I just wanted to be alone.

"No one is there you know," He said with a smile, "either at meetings or whatever else. They should be home mid-day sometime."

I had almost forgotten it was only ten thirty in the morning. Everyone WOULD be out. I nodded my head excitedly, and we worked our way back to the Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: OH SNAP! Ok So I hope you all are liking it still. To clarify on the whole "manor vs. burrow" issue, I'll just say this. You guys are totally right in that, sorry! If it was something bigger I would go back and change it, but I don't think it's that big of a deal. However, I WILL refrain from using "manor" in the future and try my best to use "burrow." Sorry for the confusion! Thanks to everyone who is reading and all of the great reviews. I love love love you guys! Ok here we go! =]

Chapter 9: Meet the Girlfriends

---------------

Finally, there was time to myself. I sat under my favorite tree, pen and paper once again in hand, only this time I had no idea what I was going to write. There was so much I WANTED to write, but my thoughts were so sporadic I couldn't think long enough on one topic to get a good list going.

Eventually, I gave up on it, and just sat. It was the perfect place to think about things, only; I found when I was sitting there my mind only thought of pleasant things. Like how beautiful they Weasley's garden was, or how funny Ron's joke was the other day. Perhaps that was why I enjoyed sitting there so much.

I didn't know it but I had started nodding off. Lucky for me, Fred was there to come and wake me up from my very peaceful rest.

"Working hard or hardly working?" He plopped himself down next to me.

"I never thought I would hear that statement come out of your mouth," I told him honestly, still waking up.

"Why?"

"Because you hardly ever worked. And if you did, it was on some object to sell to a first year or something like that."

"Not true," He said, with genuine hurt in his voice, "George and I were always working, it may just not seem that important to you because it wasn't academic. You know, only you can find ultimate happiness in books and learning. It wasn't what I found fun."

"I find other things fun too. I just treasure magic so much. You have no idea what I had to go threw to get where I am. No way am I going to waste it."

There was silence, and I knew I had said too much. We were kidding around before, and now it had gotten all serious.

"You know," He said, "my life isn't all a joke. I make good money running the shop, and it's something I love to do. Just because I'm not Dumbledore doesn't mean I'm any less valuable."

"Fred," I said sadly, "that's not what I meant. You ARE important…I don't know. I've just been having a hard time dealing with everything."

"It's only the beginning." He said, "And you already can't handle it?"

Now I was insulted, "You know what!" I said, standing up from my very comfortable spot, "I'm strong. Ok? I fought Voldemort for heaven sake! So don't be acting like I'm some weak little thing! I can take care of myself! Before this stupid law, I had been planning on it!"

He stood up now too, in a huff, but I could also tell he was enjoying getting me riled up, "Well SORRY for inconveniencing you Hermione! Seriously though, DEAL WITH IT! It's happening. I don't like it ANY MORE then you do! I mean honestly do you think I wanted to marry YOU?!?!"

Now, I was really fuming. I had wanted to cause him some serious pain at the moment, but alas I had no wand. I eventually resulted to punching him in the shoulder several times. It wasn't doing anything though, in fact, it was probably hurting me more then him. I got closer to him, so I could hit him harder. ANYTHING TO AFFECT HIM! He didn't budge. I got closer and closer, and then he was trying to grab me. He was trying to make me stop hitting him, but that only made me go harder. He was gripping his hands around me, and before I knew it, he was pulling me close to him. His mouth smashed down on mine. I was in such shock, that I just sat there for a minute. Then, I let my emotions take over my mind. I kissed him back, and it was a damn good kiss.

He didn't end it, and I certainly wasn't going to. I felt his tongue in my mouth. All of my senses became hyper sensitive. I was wrapping my arms around his neck, and I felt his arms around my waste. I wouldn't have stopped if I didn't need to breathe.

We tore apart, rather violently. I just sat there for a minute, breathing heavily, until my senses came back to me. What had just happened? Did I just kiss FRED?!?! No, it couldn't have happened. But… it felt so… FANTASTIC! I had only kissed one other person like that, and he was Victor. It wasn't nearly that, exhilarating!

He stared at me for a minute, and I was starting to feel embarrassed. My cheeks burned hot, and I was using all the brain power I possessed to somehow get out of this terribly awkward situation. I couldn't make my mouth work though. Funny, I had no problem with it a few seconds ago.

"Wow," He said, "S-sorry," It was almost funny the way he said that. He was just as embarrassed as me.

"N-no, it's fine," I stuttered, "um," luckily, I didn't have to say anymore. George and Katy had gotten home earlier then expected from their meeting. They called out to us, and said Molly and Arthur were on their way as well. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Patricia wouldn't be here till this afternoon.

"What are you two doing at here?" The pair said as they shuffled outside to retrieve us.

"Just talking," I said too quickly. Katy gave me a funny look and then smiles slightly. Like she knew exactly what was going on. It was smug, and I really wanted to wipe it off her face.

"How about Hermione and I make some lunch?" Katy suggested.

I gave her a very shocked look, as did the twins.

"What?" She asked with fake innocence, "I don't want Molly to have to do it when she gets home."

The boys took this as an acceptable answer, but I saw right threw her phony kindness. I didn't say anything though. I just followed her into the kitchen. I had to agree that having lunch prepared would be a nice thing for Mrs. Weasley.

"So," She said as we were preparing sandwiches the old fashioned way, "What were you two ACTUALLY doing out there?" She asked slyly.

"Just talking," I said in a high pitched voice, "and even if we weren't it's really none of your business. It's not like I was making out in your room and you walked in or something." Yes, I had made a mean, yet clever comment. I wanted her to get the point that I wasn't happy about the way things were going.

She sighed, "Look," she started, "We got off on the wrong foot. George and I aren't usually like that, I swear. It just seemed like the more we argued the more…hot… it became."

I gagged a little, "please spare me the details." I said, "But I guess I kind of get what you mean."

That's sort of what happened between me and Fred.

"It's just been weird for me. But I think we should be friends rather then enemies, because I really don't need another one right now. I was having a bad day."

Her apology seemed genuine and I nodded, "Friends?" I asked.

"Friends." She responded. We went back to making the sandwiches and lemonade.

"You know," She started, "at first I was wondering how the hell I was ever going to get threw it, but now I think it will be ok. Sure, George is a prick, but I think I'll be good for him at least. Seeing you and Fred out there, I think you guys will be good for each other too."

I blushed a little, and really didn't want to think about what had happened a few minutes previously, "well I don't know, it's a lot to handle. Fred and I never had a relationship before. I have never been interested in him like that. But now that this is all in front of us… I don't know. I guess I can see it working out, and failing miserably. I'm just scared." I went on about how freaked out I was. It was surprising how I just opened up to the first person who was willing to really talk to me about it.

"You don't think we are all going threw the same thing? I think every girl getting married, even if it's to their boyfriend, is feeling that same thing. What if it doesn't work out? What if we hate each other? Well it's a chance we have to be willing to take, because we don't have any other option. You can't worry about those things, or else you're going to make yourself miserable."

"It's easier said then done," I told her, "Everyone thought Ron, his brother who is my age, and I were going to end up together. I guess in the back of my mind I thought that too. That's not even the real problem. I guess it's that I don't know how to act around him. I don't know what to be. We are being forced into something neither of us want to be in. We've hardly discussed it at all. Half the time it's awkward and the other half things are going well, and neither of us want to mess it up."

She thought about that for a moment, stopped what she was doing, and turned to look at me, "All you can do is what you know." She said.

"Meaning….."

"All you can do and be is who you are, what you know, and what your experiences have been. Don't think 'if I were this, it would be different' or anything like that. You just have to be who you are. As much as I HATE the ministry right now, and as much as I think it was a terrible mistake mixing me up with George, it wasn't random. They didn't just pick those names from a hat. There was a reason. That's what I'm focusing on. So now, George is either going to accept me for me, or he's going to be a pain in my ass for a very long time. I have a feeling its going to be both," She said with a smile.

She was so right, and very insightful. The thing was, I wasn't like Katy. I worried, I over think everything, and I've never been in this sort of relationship. It frightened me. I didn't want to sleep with Fred because I had to. I want to sleep with someone because I WANT to. Now, I won't have that.

Katy called the boys in to eat some lunch. It was perfect timing, because Molly and Arthur got home just as we were sitting down to eat.

"Katy and I made lunch," I told her happily.

"You didn't have to. I would have happily made you kids something."

Katy shook her head, "it was no trouble. Now come eat! I hate to brag, but I make the best bologna sandwich!" She said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley sat down hesitantly and politely ate a sandwich. She pretended like she wasn't really happy about it, but I could tell she appreciated it. Mr. Weasley shoveled the food down as he usually did. The boys definitely took after there father.

After lunch, we were all sitting in the living room. It was surprisingly pleasant. George and Fred were discussing their business, so no one bothered them. Katy was talking with Mrs. Weasley, and starting to break the tension between them. Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet, which had headlines about weddings everywhere. I was just sitting on the couch, watching them all.

I hadn't realized it had gotten so late, I was brought back to earth when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be the kids," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly getting up from her seat. She ran over to the door and opened it as quickly as possible.

"Ronald!" She said giving him a bear hug. She followed by giving Ginny and Harry hugs too. She simply patted Patricia on the shoulder and said she was glad Patricia was here.

I know Katy's and my first impression wasn't great, but mine and Patricia's wasn't good either. I tried to be as polite as possible, but the whole evening she kept glaring at me. I had no idea why. I had never said two words to her. Granted, in my head, I did make comments occasionally about her distasteful outfits. All the guys lunged themselves at her.

Even to a family event, she looked promiscuous. She wore very tight skinny jeans, and a tight top. She wasn't a tiny girl up top either. She looked repulsive to me, but none of the boys were able to take their eyes off of her. Even Fred sneaked some peeks. What was more surprising was Harry talked to Patricia more then he had to Ginny.

Ginny was frowning at him, and scowling the whole night. "I hate Patricia" She would whisper over to me or, "what a slut." I had to agree with her, but for some reason it didn't bug me as much. Katy didn't seem that upset either. Then again, Katy wasn't exactly modest either.

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the dinner plates. I would have helped her, but she refused, several times. I figured I might as well take this time to catch up with everyone. Who knows, maybe this will be the first of many "all family reunions." It was a bit of a frightening thought.

We gathered in the living room. I had counted all the times Ron had kissed Patricia. It was seven. She either just sat there as he kissed her, or grabbed his face and kissed him harder. The weirdest part is, afterward, she would continue in a conversation, as if nothing had happened between them. Ron looked as confused as usual, but it was obvious he was happy. I didn't know how long he would be happy for, but that wasn't really my problem anymore. I had to say Patricia was grinding on my last nerve with all her glaring. It was like she thought I still "liked" Ron or something.

"So," George said, as he was holding Katy's hand. She was smiling widely at the affection, "How's Hogwarts?"

"Wonderful," Ginny said sarcastically still glaring at Patricia, "it's so nice watching people make-out at every corner." I laughed because it was so ironic. She and Harry were just as bad as the rest of them. Just at that moment, he reached down and embraced her in a hug. He held her hand tightly, and smiled nervously at the rest of us.

Patricia didn't seem to notice or care about any of us. It was official that I hated her way more then Katy. In fact, I didn't even hate Katy. I really didn't know her. The mutual circle of hate between Ginny, Katy, and I, did bring us closer together though.

When we had to show Patricia the room we were all sharing, that's when things got crazy.

"I can't get away from her!" Ginny told me exasperated, "this whole day I have had to follow them around! It's absolutely disgusting! Harry doesn't think so though! Ugh, what pricks! The lot of them!"

Katy and I nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do about tonight?" Katy asked. We were all huttled together, like we were football players planning our next move.

"Nothing," I piped in, "It's not like she can stay anywhere else. We'll just have to suffer threw it."

"What about the other guest room?" Ginny said.

"Your mother said it was occupied," I told her, "she didn't say by who."

Ginny shook her head, "she probably just said that so all of us would be forced to bond. God, sometimes I despise that woman."

I laughed, "It's just one night," I told her, "I think we'll be ok."

The group was broken up abruptly by a very annoyed Patricia shoving threw. Followed by an already whipped Ronald, who was carrying a very large suitcase.

I rolled my eyes; it was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Guess what's heating up? You guessed right! THIS CHAPTER THE PLOT THICKENS. I would say everything in this chapter is still rated T, as will the next few chapters, but pretty soon there WILL be some rated M stuff. I'll let you all know though. ANYWAY I'm loving it. It gives me butterflies just writing it. I hope you guys are liking it too! Thank you for all the positive reviews! I love you all! OHH by the way, I know my spelling is not good. I'm working on it, but I really do need a Beta. I'm not really sure how to go about it. If someone would like to Beta for me, you would be more then welcome! Not really sure how it works though. So let me know. I have already written this chapter. I hope its still readable even with spelling errors. After this chapter. I would really like to have a Beta though. Thanks a Bunch guys!

Chapter 10: can you take the heat?

-------------------

I just about shot myself. I just had to be the one to be nice to Patricia and show her the room. Of course my friends would just leave me hanging. I had to show her everything all on my own.

"So," She said as I was showing her were she could put her stuff, "you and Ron dated?" It didn't seem like she was asking a question. More like making a statement.

"No," I laughed nervously, "we never dated."

"That's not what Ron and his mother told me," She said defensively.

"Well, we liked each other for awhile, I guess, but it's completely over. Trust me." I told her as reassuringly as possible. Luckily, everything that I had said was true. I didn't need to lie to her. It didn't change the fact that I was so nervous about being in the same room with her. She looked like she could kill me. She wasn't just skin and bones, which was pretty much myself.

"Yah, well, you better stay away from him." She told me, "Because he's mine."

"I would have it any other way," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

She tried to spark up another conversation, but I was absolutely uninterested. It was something about how she didn't have enough room. She thought he would have her own bedroom and bathroom. She went on to insult me and the rest of the Weasley's. How the hell did Ron get mixed up with such a prick? The sad part was, he followed her around like a puppy, just because she's pretty. I guess he's getting what he deserves.

I left her in the room and walked down the stairs, steamed as hell.

"She is such a bitch!" I told Ginny exasperated, as I took the carton of ice cream out of the fridge and grabbed a spoon, "She thinks I still like RON!" I said. It was an absolute ridiculous though.

I took a huge spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in my mouth. Ginny went a got a spoon as well and started eating it with me.

"And you for sure don't?" She asked, "I mean, it's ok if you do. No one expects you to just give up your feelings on the drop of a dime."

I was almost shocked, "NO GINNY!" I said, "I DON'T LIKE RON! Seriously. I may have at one point, but it hasn't been for a long while anyway. Ron and I are friends. We are CLOSE friends."

"Well now he's going to be your CLOSE brother," She told me, "how are you handling that?"

I didn't know why she was doing this. We didn't talk much about Fred and the whole marriage thing. It was kind of awkward, but I did want to talk about it I guess.

"Yes I realize that. I think it's fine, GREAT actually. I'll love to have a brother, especially one that's already one of my best friends. Besides, it will be awhile till I think of him as a brother anyway. Just because Fred and I are getting married so soon doesn't mean things are going to change that quickly."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "you're kidding me right?" She asked.

I gulped, and shook my head know. I knew I was wrong. My head has been telling myself that this whole time. I don't want to listen to my head though. I want to pretend that this isn't going to change anything.

"Hermione, you have to LIVE with him. See him everyday. You have to SLEEP with him. How do you think nothing is going to change?" Her tone was sickening, and making me nervous.

"I don't want to talk about sleeping with your brother," I told her. That seemed to shake Ginny out of her almost rampage, and down to earth.

"Sorry Hermione," She said, "I guess I've just been thinking about it. I've only been dating Harry for a year. I mean, sure it will be different from you and Fred, but I don't live with Harry yet. What if we can't stand living together? What if he ends up hating me?"

Although I felt her fears insignificant to my own, I could see where she was coming from. It was a scary thought, which we all had to now live threw.

"It's going to be ok Ginny. You and Harry will make it, I have no doubt. Don't worry about it!"

"How can you NOT be worried?" She asked me.

"I am, I guess it just hasn't hit me yet." I told her honestly, "I'm focusing on other things." As soon as I said this, Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

"Hello girls," She said with a smile, "I see you found the ice cream. That's probably where I would be if I were in your shoes."

Ginny sighed, "Gee, thanks mum. That's an encouraging thought."

She smiled, "I'm only kidding love. It's going to be fine." She switched gears again, "Say! I was just going over some wedding ideas. How about we review some of them together? Considering we only have a few weeks until the first one."

"What?" I asked. Fred and mine weren't for another two, almost two and a half, months. Who was getting married in a few weeks? Then I looked over at Ginny. The one who was worried sick. I knew it must be her.

"When's the date?" I asked.

"September 7th," She said. That was in two weeks.

"Oh my god, that's so soon!" I said. She nodded, as did Mrs. Weasley.

"Partly why she is here! So we can discuss wedding things," Molly said, and then she whipped out a very full notebook and a pen, and sat down next to us.

"September seventh, Hogwarts chapel, at 7 pm." She reiterated, "It's a 1920's wedding," She told me, "Which just means she will be wearing a white dress, the boys will be in black tuxedos with some sort of hat, and there will be a live Jazz band. I'm excited about it." It seemed like Mrs. Weasley was going all out. I wasn't sure if it was because this was the first wedding she was planning, or if it was because it was her only daughter. I figured it was probably both.

Ginny's face lit up, "Harry love's the 1920's Jazz, and I love the fashion. So why not do our wedding as that theme?" She said happily, "I'm excited." It was interesting that as soon as we started talking about wedding details she became happier instead of more distressed.

It made me a little uneasy, because I hadn't thought of any of this. What I was going to do for the wedding. All I knew is a date and a place. Mrs. Weasley went on.

"The reception is in the Great Hall. Oh, and it has been decided that the Bridesmaids will wear lavender purple. How do you feel about that Hermione?" Molly asked me.

"Am I a bridesmaid?" I said excited.

"DUH!" Ginny said hitting my shoulder, "along with Luna, Katy, and unfortunately Patricia. The groomsmen are Fred, George, Ron, and Neville." She said with a smile, "I want you to be my maid of honor!" She exclaimed.

I hugged her happily, "I want you to be mine!" I said.

And then it was that I had made my very first wedding plan. It was starting to become real to me now.

------------------

We were back to the living room. It was crowded, but peaceful. The fire was going, and if people were talking they were doing it quietly. Mrs. Weasley was sitting with Ginny, discussing more details. Patricia was listening in, so naturally Ron was right beside her. Harry was sitting over with Ginny, trying to pay attention to what Molly was saying, but failing.

Mr. Weasley was over by the fire, reading the daily prophet for the second time today. Katy and George were over by the window, rather cuddled up. They appeared to be sleeping. Fred was sitting next to me on the couch, but I was on one end and he was on the other. I tried to scoot a little closer, just because I felt the loneliness start to creep up on me.

People were so preoccupied, they didn't even notice. I nudged myself closer and closer until I was practically touching him. By then, he noticed me there, and surprisingly, pulled me in. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we just sat there looking at the fire. I could have fallen asleep. I eventually rested my head on Fred's shoulder.

It felt a little awkward, me and Fred sitting together, but it also felt right. With all the talk of weddings, I felt nervous, but I also felt excited. It was nice having someone I could count on. I hadn't realized how lonely I had been feeling until now. Until he was holding me.

I thought back to the kiss though, and I almost pulled away. My brain said everything was moving too fast. I had never even really kissed a guy, not like that anyway. I didn't feel like me. Yet, my emotions felt perfectly on track. Now, with all this wedding business, it was just starting to feel more real. I wasn't sure what was better: being afraid out of my mind, and taking it on full force. I was stuck somewhere in between.

I shut my eyes, and listened to the voices around me. I heard Mrs. Weasley talk about Patricia and Ron. Their wedding was two weeks after Ginny's and Harry's, so in a month. They were going to have a flashy, Vegas style wedding. That seemed completely unlike Ron, but the perfect wedding for Patricia, so he just went a long with it. I was going to be a bridesmaid, as was Ginny and Katy. She was also having two other girls as Bridesmaids. Her sister and her best friend from Hogwarts.

I guess Mrs. Weasley was only going to focus on theirs first, plus a little bit of Katy and George's. I couldn't believe she was going to plan four weddings. She was crazy to take that on all on her own. So Ginny, Katy, and I decided we would help her out in whatever way possible. Even if it meant doing/talking about things we didn't want to.

Fred was running my shoulder. His hands were moving in circular motions, and I could have fallen asleep right then. As soon as he did that, I got butterflies in my stomach. Just his touch gave me butterflies. Now I knew I was lost.

Before I knew it, people were starting to get up and go to bed. Since I had taken a small cat nap I was no longer tired. I lied awake, with my head still on his shoulder. He was practically holding me now. I had wondered how we had gone from sitting on opposite ends of the couch, to this position. From an outside observer, I'm sure we looked too close.

"We should go on a walk," He told me. He hadn't spoken in such a long time, his voice sounded foreign to me. I had to really think about what he had just said.

"A walk sounds nice," I said. I looked up at him, and he was smiling. I had to look away, because I felt my blush coming on. The family, who was left, were now staring at us.

Mr. Weasley had gone to bed, as had Patricia. Everyone else was still down stairs, semi conscious.

"It's so late," Mrs. Weasley said. I looked over at her with pleading eyes, and she simply shrugged, "don't wander too far." She warned.

I nodded, grabbed the blanket that had been sitting on the couch, and we left. I knew all of my friends were staring at me. I would probably get a lot of guff about all this later, but I didn't turn back. I kept going out the door, and past the garden. Fred was right behind me.

"If I can recall," He started, "I was the one who asked YOU to go on a walk. So I think I should be leading."

"That's really not how it works," I said with a smile, "I navigate, you drive. It's how couples do things." I immediately wanted to take my comment back. We weren't a couple, I had to remember that. This wasn't by choice. It was a forced relationship. He laughed though, as he usually did, and pushed me out of the way.

He started running full force into the field, and past the trees. I had been so preoccupied in chasing him, that I didn't even look where I was going. When we finally stopped, I had no idea where we were. Hopefully Fred knew the way back, or we were never going to get home.

We were in the woods next to their house, but not too far in. I could see a shimmer of a small pond in the distance. We set the blanket down and sat in the grass. I looked up at the stars. The never ceased to amaze me. They winked at me, as I sat next to my fiancé.

"So," He told me, still staring up at the stars, "how are the wedding plans going."

I didn't want to ruin this perfectly good moment with an awkward conversation, so I avoided it as best as possible, "Good. Ginny and Harry are going to be very happy."

"How about our plans?" He asked, purposely doing this to watch me struggle.

"I don't really know." I said, "you know as much as me." Which was true.

He nodded, and dropped the subject. Unfortunately, he brought up one even more uncomfortable.

"Well," He started again, and I could already tell this would be interesting by the way he phrased his question. I knew he was smiling as he said it, although I couldn't see his face, "how about that kiss today."

I felt the blush creep up on me once again, "that was an accident," I told him, not knowing what else to say. I couldn't think well.

"Are you saying kissing me was a mistake?" He asked getting closer to me.

I whacked him with my hand, "no that's not what I'm saying," I laughed. He got even closer to me. I felt my heart rate rise.

His face was inches from mine. I didn't turn to look at him. If I did, my lips would have landed right on his. I wanted that, but I knew I shouldn't. I COULDN'T. I didn't really know what to do, so I stayed perfectly still.

"You know," He started, his hot breath warm on my ear and neck, "You seem a lot more nervous now then you did awhile ago." He was teasing me. He was trying to make me uncomfortable, the jokester that he was. It was working.

"Y-yess, well, I'm just tired," I spat out the first thing I could think of. It didn't really matter what I had said though. I tried to scramble away slightly, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. Into what would have been a hug position standing up.

I snuggled into him, giving up. It seemed to catch him off guard though. I wasn't going to let him have control over me. I was still Hermione Granger, and I had a brain!

He started to caress my arm, like he had been in the living room, only know it was more noticeable. His face got closer and closer to mine. I turned it away ever so slightly. So instead of heading for my lips, he started kissing my neck. I practically moaned in pleasure. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, but my growing heart rate was making it harder to breath. I was practically panting.

He was laughing with every kiss on my neck. He placed small pecks on my jaw and started moving his hands around my neck. I tried my hardest to resist, but I eventually caved in. He took control, but I was glad he did. It felt so right to be with him. I panted slightly, and was starting to feel warm. It was getting positively hot, and I knew why. I knew this was going too fast, but I couldn't stop.

His lips and reached mine now, and we were making out. I felt his tongue in my mouth, aggressively searching. I did the same. We only stopped when we needed a breath, and then went right back in. His leg was starting to wrap around my body. That is when I knew it had to stop. If I would have let it go any farther, I wouldn't be able to end it. So, I pushed him slightly back.

Panting I said, "We need to slow down," I didn't want to have to say it, but I knew I had to. I didn't want to regret anything. This had to be done right. It was my only chance. This was the rest of my life we were talking about. So even though this was all romantic, who knew how we would feel tomorrow. I knew Fred and George for that matter. They used girls all the time. As soon as they slept with them, it was over. I wasn't going to be that girl.

He almost whined. It was actually cute. Now I was in control over him, and boy did I like that. He tried to go in and kiss me again, as if I hadn't been serious, but I pushed him away again; feeling a little stronger about it this time.

"Alright 'Mione." He said disappointed, and moving to the opposite end of the blanket. I didn't want what we had to end though. I wanted to still be able to lean my head against him. Maybe to even kiss him. So I curled up next to him again.

My heart was still beating, but I had cooled off. I think he must have too because I heard a slight snore from him. I fell into sleep.

Fred's P.O.V.

--------------

I knew I had gone too far with her, but for some reason I couldn't stop. It was like that with all the girls I met, but she was the first to actually push me away.

I felt tipsy from the fire whiskey I had been drinking earlier. I wasn't drunk, but I wasn't all there. That was for sure.

I wasn't sure what she expected from me. Things were so weird. I didn't know how to act or be. If we were officially together then why couldn't we have sex? Two more months without it was going to kill me. But for some reason, I feel totally attracted to her. Even though she rejected me, I still wanted to be with her. It was a weird feeling.

One I definitely wasn't used to.

--------------

Oh snap

I'm going to keep writing the next chapter right now! Just because I'm having such a rush! =]


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: This chapter is not "beta" proofed but I did check it a few times myself, although I was bound to miss a few things, so bare with me. I DID get an offer that I'm going to take up, but I have already written this chapter plus two more so I really wanted to get it out there. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thanks to everyone reading! You guys are GREAT! 3

Chapter 11: goodbyes and frilly stuff

-----------

Fred was sitting next to me. I wasn't sure how early or late in the morning it was, but I knew it was definitely time to go back to the house. If they weren't worried sick about us, they probably would be by morning.

I felt bad waking him up, but I did anyway. He opened his eyes slowly. It was still dark outside, so it couldn't have been before 3 A.M. but we had left around eleven thirty last night.

"Fred," I whispered, "we need to go back. Your family is probably worried," I was still saying 'your family.' it was our family now.

He nodded, and slowly got up. With each motion he made, he regained a little more consciousness. I followed him back, staying a good two feet behind him. Luckily, even though he was tired, he still knew how to get home.

We walked into the house unscathed. It seemed as though everyone had luckily went to bed. Once we were clear, we were off to bed too. The kitchen clock read 3:14 AM. I was dead tired.

When Fred and I reached the top of the stairs, he placed a kiss on my cheek. I had been unsure how to take this, once again, so I just smiled and watched him shuffle into his room. Then, I very carefully, walked to mine. I made sure to be as quiet as possible when opening up the door and entering.

Unfortunately, as soon as I opened the door, two lit wands were pointed at me.

"Where have you been?" Ginny whispered exasperated, "we have been up for HOURS! We were about to go and look for you guys!"

Katy was standing there, agreeing with everything Ginny said.

"We were just lying down and looking at the stars. We both must have fallen asleep. As soon as we woke up, we made our way back here," well that was partially true. I didn't have to tell them EVERYTHING.

"I can tell you two did more then that," Katy said.

"What?" I asked caught, "How?"

"Your hair is disheveled, your shirt is more unbuttoned then it had been before, and you walked in here smiling. Plus, the defensive way you have answered our questions."

I had been caught, but it wasn't what they thought! "Yes! Ok FINE! I guess we made out," I winced at the word, it felt weird for me to say, "but we didn't do any more. I stopped. Then we really did fall asleep. That's why we're so late." I said honestly.

"Now THAT," Ginny started, "I believe." She put her wand down, "and I would appreciate if you would spare me any details about my brother." She gagged. I did too slightly. It was odd enough for me to even think about. Why would I ever describe it to anyone?

"I knew you two had chemistry," Katy said pleased, "It wont be long!" She said with a smile.

I shrugged, "if I have anything to say about it, it will be." I said, "I don't want it to move too fast. I don't even know what we have together. I can hardly talk to him, but I can make out with him? It makes no sense to me. It needs to be real, or I won't go any farther." I said.

"Well, good for you," Katy and Ginny said at the same time. They looked at each other, and then back at me.

"That's how George and I were a few days ago, when you walked in. We didn't go any farther either. Although, our relationships aren't the same, I get where you are coming from. I'm not going to go through the same hurt I did last time with him. I guess that's why I feel like I need to take things slow. Last time we took things way too fast, and he ended up hurting me really bad."

I nodded. Perhaps that was why I pushed Fred away. I didn't want to be hurt, especially if I had to see his face for the rest of my life. I couldn't say I trusted him with all my heart yet. I knew he was a good guy, but I want to know we can connect on all levels.

The other two wanted to talk more, but I was just too tired, and I could tell they were too. Plus, if Patricia had to tell us to be quiet one more time, I was pretty sure she was going to kill us. She said something about needing her nine hours of beauty sleep. It made me laugh. I barely got six hours of sleep. I was always working on homework.

As I was lying in bed, I started thinking about Hogwarts. What was it going to be like from now until the wedding? I'm coming to the burrow almost every weekend until the date. If not to help plan, it was to attend a wedding. How was my homework going to fit into this? My classes? I wanted to become a healer, but how would that ever happen? I have to be pregnant within one year. That meant I couldn't be a healer for several more years.

That put a damper on all my marriage thoughts. I was going to be sitting at home, taking care of my baby.

Oh GOD, a BABY! I hadn't even thought about a baby. I was so wrapped up thinking about just the marriage part that I didn't even think about what comes after that. We're married, we sleep together, and then we have a baby! I just couldn't even handle that thought.

Luckily, I didn't have to for very long. I passed out within a few minutes.

---------------------------------

Saturday had blown by, and it was now Sunday afternoon. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Patricia and I were all headed back to Hogwarts. Katy was going back to work, which was at some clothing stop in her home town. Fred and George had to head back to the shop. Things were going to go somewhat back to normal. I didn't really know what that meant anymore though.

We were all going to floo into Dumbledore's office. He said we could do this whenever we needed now. He would have done anything for us though. He felt bad for all of his students who were being forced to marry. He took a particular liking to us though, as he always had.

Katy just apparated away. After a very long goodbye with George outside, she was the first to leave. The rest of us lined up by the fireplace, and took our departure. We hugged those we wouldn't see, and left. It was Ginny and Harry, and then Patricia and Ron. They would all see each other at Hogwarts. I wasn't going to see Fred for two weeks. Until Ginny's wedding.

"I'm nervous," I whispered to him.

He leaned into my ear and replied, "Don't be." Then he said something about making sure Ron opened his suitcase as soon as we got back. They were pulling some sort of prank on him. He certainly knew how to kill a moment. I laughed though. That's Fred and George for you.

He kissed me on the forehead. It wasn't awkward at all. I closed my eyes, and wished I could actually kiss him, but I didn't. I wasn't that bold, or ready, to do that. Plus his, our, parents were in the room. I waved at him and flooed away. I had no idea that I would have grown so attached to him in just a few days.

-----------------------------

One Week later

-------------------------

"Hermione!" Ginny was calling me from down the hall, "wait up!" I halted to wait for my best friend. I really wasn't in the best of moods though. Professor Snape had given us all a ten page paper due in two days. Plus, I wasn't ahead like I wanted to be in all my other classes. I was still a good student, but I felt like I was failing myself. I was ALWAYS ahead on all of my work.

"You ok?" She asked me, panting slightly.

I shrugged, "Fine. Just thinking, only not about my work, which is really what I SHOULD be focusing on."

"Ha, well I'm behind in EVERYTHING!" She exclaimed, "I'm getting married in ONE WEEK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"You're telling me," I laughed, "I had to plan your wedding shower."

"Which was wonderful by the way!" She said giving me a hug, "thank you for the gift! I can't wait to hang it up in Harry's and my new apartment." She meant the marriage dorm. They were some of the first to move in in Gryffindor. They had already started moving some of their stuff over there.

I had gotten them a picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Myself all together. It was from sixth year. It was one of the only times where we were truly happy before the final battle. I loved that picture. We were all smiling and moving about. Playfully shoving each other, and laughing so hard.

"I can't believe we won't be sharing a dorm anymore," I said sadly.

"Well it's only for like a month and a half right?" She said reassuringly, "plus, you guys will only be right down the hall."

"We will?" I asked.

Ginny nodded happily, "it's half of your wedding present. The one you two get early! I thought we should all be close by, so I made sure all eight of us will be on the same floor."

I giggled with glee, something I didn't do very often. "THANK YOU GINNY!" I hugged her tight, "that is one of the best gifts you could have gotten."

We composed ourselves as some professors walked by. We were on our way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny and I passed Professor Lupin on our way. He stopped us in the hall. I hadn't talked to him outside of class since all of the Marriage Law nonsense had begun.

"Hello girls, how are you?" He asked.

I shrugged, but Ginny replied with a very excited 'grand.' He smiled.

"I will be attending your wedding next weekend I'm proud to say. I wouldn't miss Harry's and your wedding if it killed me!" He announced.

Then he turned to me. "Haven't gotten your invite yet Hermione, but so long as I am invited, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled, "of course you are invited Professor! It's on November first. I will be working on getting invitations sent out this weekend." That was the truth. Fred and Mrs. Weasley sent me a list of people to invite, as well as whoever I wanted. I needed to mail them sometime soon. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

We still hadn't decided any information, but we knew it was September first, in Hogwarts Chapel, at 5 pm. The reception will be in the Great Hall. I believe all eight of us are being married in the same place. They are all booked.

"Well, it's been great to talk with you two. I'm afraid I have a class to teach. Say hello to Harry and Ron for me." We nodded, and then he was off. We continued on our way to the tower.

I had been owling Fred, like we had been before two weekends ago, but they were slightly more intimate then before. I noted that he said Love, Fred every single time now. I did so as well. I guess, our talking was a little less awkward now at least. We mostly just discussed wedding plans though. Ginny's and Harry's and mine. Even Ron's occasionally. But we also discussed my parents.

I had written them back, telling them that I wanted them to come, but not if they weren't going to be supportive of me. I was staying at Hogwarts, and I wasn't going to ever leave this magical realm, or give up my magic. They could forget it. I told them, if they could accept this marriage, then I would really love it if they could be there. I also mentioned I wanted my father to give me away. If he refused, I could always have Mr. Weasley do it though. He was more of my father then my own father.

I was missing Fred. I wanted to kiss him again. For some reason, now that I have, I sort of craved it. Something was wrong with me. I tried my hardest to suppress it, but all I could do was think about him. If it wasn't in a good way, it was in a bad way. I thought about all his previous relationships. I thought about all of his gags, and how I would ever live with him. How would I stand it?

I went back to writing my paper for Snape. I wasn't getting very far, and I had been working on it for hours. I needed a break.

I knew Ginny was in Harry's room. Surprisingly, she had told me she was holding out on him until the wedding night. I wasn't sure if I believed her or not, but she was very passionate about it, so I let it go. I decided if this was true then she wouldn't mind me stopping by.

I knocked on the boy's door. Ron opened it.

"Hey 'Mione," he said depressed, and then opened the door for me.

"You ok?" I asked.

He nodded, "I went shopping for four hours today with Patricia. I don't know how much more of it I can take. The girl is bloody crazy."

I laughed, "I could have told you that,"

"Agreed" Ginny said from somewhere behind me. I looked over at her. She was sitting on Harry's bed as he was trying to write a paper. I was certain it was the same paper I had been trying to write.

"Hello Harry," I said sweetly. He smiled over at me, and mumbled something, but nothing comprehendible. Then I looked over to Ron again who had passed out on his bed.

"It'll just take some time to get used to her. I mean, you never know, you might be good for her. Maybe you were paired with her to mellow Patricia out." I said.

"Well that sounds like some bloody hard work considering how she acts now," He said depressed, "the only plus side she is fucking hot. And REALLY good in bed." He smiled. I threw a pillow at his face. He seemed insulted and I didn't care. Pig.

We just talked for awhile. I had forgotten how much I missed us. The four of us. My friends. We didn't need to talk or worry. We just had to be.

It reached midnight quickly. Ginny and I weren't supposed to be in the boy's dorm still, but we couldn't bring ourselves to leave. It wasn't that hard though when Patricia stormed in.

"I just finished writing a TEN PAGE PAPER and you are in here laughing it up?" She said angrily. I was surprised that she had actually been doing something academic.

"Well I didn't have to write a paper, so yes," He said as a matter of fact.

"You could have helped me! That's what boyfriends, and soon to be married people DO!"

"I went shopping with you for four hours today! What do you call that?" He said annoyed.

"I call it being helpful!" Her mood changed from angry to happy. She looked over at us with a smile for the very first time, "Mrs. Weasley sent over your bridesmaid's dresses for both mine and Ginny's wedding. Both of our wedding dresses arrive too."

I was about to comment on what she said, but she went back to yelling and glaring at Ron. I took it as my queue to leave. Plus, I wanted to see the two dresses.

I said goodnight to my friends and made my way back to the girl's dorms. Ginny followed me.

"I can't believe I'm getting married this weekend," Ginny said excited, "My dress is here, everything is planned. It just seems so fast."

"It's fast for all of us," I mumbled, "but I'm glad you guys are the first to go." I smiled.

"Yes, well, I am too actually. I am slightly worried about Harry though. My brothers are throwing him a bachelor party. I guess they are doing it for Harry, Ron, George, and Fred. It should be interesting. I don't think they are going to be sober until Christmas!"

I laughed, "I think it'll be alright. They better be sober for the wedding though!" I thought of Fred. He sure as HELL better not be drunk at the wedding. That would just make everything worse.

We unlocked our door and walked into the room. Sure enough beautiful dresses awaited us on our beds. The one for Ginny's wedding was beautiful. It was long, silky, and lavender. It touched the floor. Her wedding dress was long and silky too only it was white. They were going to look beautiful.

Then, we looked at the dresses for Patricia's wedding. They weren't as beautiful. I wasn't even sure if the dress would cover my butt. She had decided to go with a "Vegas Theme" dresses and all. I had a feeling her dress was going to be sluttish. The only traditional thing about this wedding is she is wearing a white dress. How mortifying.

Her dresses were short, sparkled, and were hot pink. I was pretty sure I had seen a showgirl on a movie wearing this once. Of course, there were the shoes to match. Pink spiked heals. I had never even seen a shoe like it, let alone wear one.

"Oh god Ginny," I looked over at her. Panic struck me. Ginny laughed and held up her dress too. They were matching.

"That will be an interesting wedding." She said with a smile. I nodded, "that's for sure"


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Adult Content has begun. It's not that bad in this chapter, but I'm warning you now. It only get's more intense from here. Just so everyone is clear =]

Author's Note: You all rock! I am really loving this story, hope you all do too. Oh and this story is unfortunately not mine… I haven't written a disclaimer in awhile =[ Sorry, but it is in fact "un-beta-ed" bare with me. I'm working on it! =] ha ha. Anyway, I tried to catch everything, if I didn't I really am sorry. I have written too far in advanced though! I need to keep posting chapters! Lol. Ok ENJOY! =]

Chapter 12: Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter

--------------------

Ginny was practically hyperventilating. She was in her beautiful white dress. A feather was placed in her red hair. Everything was ready and going smoothly. All the bridesmaids were dresses and looked wonderful.

Katy and I were trying to calm her down, "its ok Ginny," We said, "this is a happy time. Everything is going to be fine. You LOVE Harry."

She nodded, and we finally got her to calm down. Although she couldn't stop talking about how nervous she was. I knew as soon as she walked into that Chapel, things would be fine. She just needed to see Harry's face.

Sure enough, walking down the aisle, she was completely comfortable. She was smiling and staring up at Harry. There was no train for me to carry, but I walked behind her. The Chapel was full of familiar faces. All of the professors were in attendance. Hagrid was crying loudly in the back.

I couldn't help but smile through the whole ceremony. They were so in love, and happy. I knew I was a little jealous that she got that, but I was more happy for her then anything. She was my very best friend.

I had never been to a magical wedding before. Most of it was the same as a muggle wedding, except for the fact that when they kissed, winds and lights surrounded them. It was "magical intervention" as professor Lupin had once said. They circled around the two of them, bonding the couple together. The lights were so bright, I had to look away. I soon as Harry and Ginny broke their kiss, the bright lights went away. The audience clapped for them.

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." The official said. The crowd roared even more then before.

Then we were led into the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley had booked three different photographers and they were following us around all night. I almost felt famous. Not only were people coming up to Ginny, but they were coming up and talking to Katy and I too. It was weird, discussing wedding plans with other people.

Fred was one of the groomsmen. I hadn't even really noticed him much; because I was so busy watching Harry and Ginny. I did look over at him now though. He and George were talking to Harry and Ginny. Fred was wearing a Tux with a black hat and a feather in it. I thought he looked suave. Then again, everyone did tonight.

I walked over to him, catching the last part of their conversation with the newly married couple.

"Well congratulations." George said. Fred smiled and welcomed me into a hug. He placed his arm around my shoulder protectively. I liked it. I felt like I was HIS. It was also slightly uncomfortable, because people were looking at us.

Ginny and Harry never let go of each others hands. They were definitely the best looking of the night. Their first dance was so romantic. The live band had been absolutely wonderful. It made me want to go dance, which I NEVER did. I was way too embarrassed to ask Fred though.

More and more people started making their way onto the dance floor. Eventually, the whole wedding party was out there, except for Fred and I. He came to my rescue though. He didn't say a word, but he offered me his hand. I took it, and we went off to the dance floor.

The music was jazz. Normally, I never danced. Especially not in public. Luckily, this was music I was fond of. To my surprise Fred was a good dancer. He took my hands, and we moved along with everyone else. He even spun me a few times, and I laughed uncontrollably. I couldn't remember the last time I had had so much fun. Although, it could have also been the result of having slightly too much to drink.

We literally danced for an hour straight. It didn't matter if the song was slow or fast. He never left my side. Eventually, my feet started killing me, and I had to go sit down. He followed me surprisingly.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"I thought the wedding was beautiful!" I told him, practically reading his mind, "Molly did such a good job!"

He smiled but didn't say anything.

"We need to pick out the rings," I blurted our randomly, "just one more thing to do."

He laughed, "you mailed the invitations right?"

I nodded.

He moved into kiss me, and I allowed it. I thought it was just going to be a peck though. It turned out, he wanted a lot more. I had to push him off me. People were watching again. I didn't want to be that person everyone talks about at school. I wasn't that comfortable yet with him.

I was so confused about everything. Each time he kissed me, it just made everything more confusing. I didn't understand what we were. Even though we were being thrown together, we are acting like everything was normal. Like we SHOULD be doing this. It didn't feel right to me in my heart. I had no idea what right was though. All I knew was, I liked Fred. I didn't want to ruin it. I wished I didn't have to marry him. I wish we had time to take it slow.

He went to kiss me again, as if I had been mistaken, but I pushed him off once again.

"Not here," I said between clenched teeth.

"Why not?" He said. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before. I had had a lot to drink too though, so I really shouldn't even be talking.

"Because we're in a public place. I told you I want to take things slow. We need to respect each other first."

He scoffed, "Women. You always over think things. You never just do what feels right."

He enflamed me, "Well you always under think, and just do whatever you feel. We don't just run on instinct, we aren't animals. At least most of us aren't." I said eyeing him.

He stood up, "I have the capacity to think. I just don't hold back when I don't think we should. Why do you always doubt everything? It makes it so hard to be with you." He was now shouting everything. I felt my cheeks blazing.

"Well sorry that I don't want to be another one of your piece of trash girlfriends that you just throw away. You're so pathetic." I had stood up too, and walked away. Most everyone was watching, including Harry and Ginny. I felt tears swell up in my eyes from complete embarrassment. The last thing I saw Fred do was go and get another drink with his brother.

I couldn't help the tears from falling. I thought Fred would have been so much more understanding. I had no idea what to think of him, or myself. Was I doing everything wrong? I didn't understand why we couldn't just be happy like Ginny and Harry. Why did things have to be awkward between us or move too fast?

I hadn't noticed but Ginny had been following me. I felt bad that I had dragged her away from the party. She sat on the steps with me.

"Ginny, I'm so confused." I told her holding my head.

"Well you did have a few too many drinks," She said, "that might be part of the problem. Both of you had a few too many."

I nodded, "But it only made the inevitable occur. That fight was going to happen eventually. I wish it didn't happen at your wedding though. I'm so sorry." I said seriously, still tearing up.

"Don't be," She said giving me a hug, "look everyone understands. We all get it. So don't feel embarrassed. Harry and I get into fights sometimes too. It's just that Harry is slightly more mellow then Fred."

"Slightly?" I mocked, "I want things between Fred and I to move at a normal pace. It just feels awkward moving this fast with him. I know I should be ready for it, but I'm not."

"Then he is just going to have to understand that," Ginny said, "He's just not used to the word no. He'll get used to it. To be honest, I think he really likes you. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. There is something special there, and everyone can see it."

I smiled at her, "do you think so?"

She nodded. "So don't let this ruin anything! There's only an hour left of this reception! Come on!" She pulled me back up to my feet. I really didn't want to go back into the Great Hall, but I knew I had to. I couldn't let my drama bring Ginny's wedding down. So I wiped the mascara from my face, and followed her back in. People had already started clearing out. It was probably around midnight.

Fred was still over by the drink table, looking slightly depressed. I didn't go over to him though. He could wallow for awhile, I didn't really care. It served him right.

By one in the morning, everyone had pretty much left. Ginny and Harry were on their way. They decided to spend their Honeymoon weekend in Hawaii. They had a port key all set up for them, and they would be back at Hogwarts by Tuesday. I hugged them both, wished them farewell, and then they left. I knew they were excited.

I tried helping Mrs. Weasley to clean up, but she told me she was fine. By the use of magic almost everything was put away quickly.

Molly and Arthur were going back to the burrow, but Fred, George, and Katy were going to spend the night at Hogwarts tonight. Fred and George were going to stay with Ron and Katy with me. Only, it didn't end up like that.

Ron went back to Patricia's room, where they wanted to "be alone." I asked no more questions. Katy and George had had a wonderful night as well, and she was begging me for alone time in Ron's room. I really didn't approve, but they were both rather sober, and I granted them that.

However, Fred was so drunk, I was worried. I had a few potions up in my room that would help him with that. It looked like he was staying with me tonight. I was a little nervous about it, but I figured he would be pretty much passed out by the time I went to bed anyway.

I helped him all the way up to Gryffindor tower, which was a struggle. He was stumbling about. I didn't like seeing him like this.

"I'm sorry H-Hermione." Fred mumbled. I could barely hear him.

"Let's just get you upstairs, and get a potion. You'll feel better." I said avoiding the topic.

"I don't want to mess this up," He said, "but I-I don't know what to do." He was stumbling more violently as we tried to climb the stairs. We were almost there.

"I don't either Fred. We'll figure it out."

"y-you sure?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute, "No, but I hope so."

He was silent. I unlocked my room and practically threw him onto Ginny's bed. Then I went and got two formulas. One for the very drunk state he was in, and another for the very large hangover he would have tomorrow. It wouldn't completely fix everything, but he wouldn't be sick tonight or tomorrow. Which was a good thing.

As soon as I gave him the potions, I could tell he was feeling a little better. He was slightly more awake though, which sucked, because I was dead tired. I could have fallen asleep in this very uncomfortable bridesmaid dress.

"You look beautiful," He said staring at me. I blushed uncomfortably. "Thanks." I mumbled.

He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. I turned around and pretended to busy myself with something. I thought that was all he was doing, but he started taking off everything!

"Whoa there!" I said stopping him, "pants stay ON!"

He rolled his eyes, "These pants are so uncomfortable." Then he smiled evilly at me, and I knew he was feeling better, "are you sure you want me to keep them on?"

Oh god.

He started unbuttoning them seductively and walked towards me. I had no idea why he found such joy in seeing me squirm like this.

"Keep them on," I warned pointing my finger at him as I began backing up. He cornered me into a wall though, "Fred!" I said more sternly, "keep your fucking pants on!"

He looked taken aback by my comment, but moved towards me, "language Hermione," He said with a smile. I pushed him away playfully and ran the other way.

By now, his pants really were off. He was still drunk, but now he was just more coherent. I had to keep that in mind. Even Fred wasn't this crazy sober. He had been wearing boxer briefs, and I couldn't help but notice the bulge in them. I didn't want to look. I tried staring the other way.

"Fred!" I warned again, but it was a lost cause. He was right next to me. His face was above mine. My eyes were closed and I was looking away from him. He gently grabbed my chin, and made me look at him. His face had become serious and he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," He said.

And then I couldn't help but play this game. He certainly knew how to play me, but right now, like a few weeks ago, I didn't care. I felt the heat rise in my lower regions again, and I knew it probably wasn't a good sign. I couldn't stop myself.

"You know," He whispered in my ear, as he embraced me in a hug, "I think you would be a lot more comfortable without the dress." In a way he was right because I could hardly breathe anymore. But I wasn't going to do that! What a line! I wasn't fully myself though. My thought process wasn't as good as it would be had I not been drinking.

Instead of waiting, he started unzipping my dress. I pulled away but he held me tighter. I didn't want to fight it, but I knew I had to. My brain was screaming to stop this, but for some reason I couldn't.

He literally stripped the dress away from me, and I was in bra and underwear. I felt uncomfortable as he stared at me. I tried moving away once again, but he kissed me. They were just as passionate as his other ones.

We hardly stopped for air. He had moved me to the bed now, and we were still kissing. I tried my hardest to stop several times, but with no luck.

He put his hands under my bra, and that's when I finally knew enough was enough. I didn't want to do this. I mean I did, but not now. It wasn't the right time either. This wasn't going to be a fling! I didn't want to be that pathetic statistic! I was Hermione Granger for god sakes! Fred Weasley was not going to do this until I told him so! He tastes so good… ugh! NO HERMIONE STOP!

I moved his hands as forcefully as possible, but I found that it had actually been very week, "Fred, p-please Fred." I begged.

He stopped, as he had before. I saw disappointment, but not anger. He sighed, and moved away from me.

He was on one side of my bed, and I was on the other. I knew I probably shouldn't but I stayed there. I didn't move to Ginny's bed. I scooted closer to him, and I hugged him. I whispered in his ear an 'I'm sorry.' I was proud of myself though.

I realized how unafraid I was to touch him right now. At any other time, I was afraid to even get near him, but now it just seemed right. I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged his back. I heard him take a few deep breaths, as we went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: HOLA! So, still no Beta, bear with me. I'm working on it! As for now, I have written THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS IN ADVANCE, so I REALLY want to get them out there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them. I know these, and the next few, are moving a little fast. That's only because I really want to get to "after their marriage" parts too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Review if you like =] thank you everyone!

Chapter 13: Each goodbye is different

----------------

I heard Fred snoring loudly next to me. I wanted to hit him and make him stop, but that would have been cruel. It didn't really matter anyway, I was awake.

I didn't move though. Unlike last night, where I wrapped myself around him, he had wrapped himself around me. My back was snuggled into his chest, and his arms were tight around me. I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine how he looked as he was sleeping. I bet it was cute.

I didn't want to move, so I stayed in bed. Even when I remembered the events of last night (well most of it) I wanted to stay with him. For a minute I hadn't noticed I was still in my bra and panties. I thought we actually might have done something, but I distinctly remember saying no to him. I was once again proud of myself. I was able to resist him, somewhat.

I wanted to stay here, but I needed to stretch. Not to mention Katy was probably going to walk in any minute, and I doubted she wanted to see us like this. I tried to pull his arms off of my carefully, but he pulled me back into him. I yelped, he had caught me off guard.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled.

"Katy is going to be back soon," I told him, "I don't want her to see us like this. She'd get the wrong idea."

I heard him laugh. I turned my body so I was facing him. He looked very tired, but I knew he would be a lot worse had I not given him that potion. I took one too, so I was feeling totally fine.

"You know" I said caressing his cheek, he closed his eyes at my touch, "you snore." I said with a smile.

"No I don't," He said not opening his eyes, "you talk in your sleep."

"No I don't!" I said defensively. Although, I really had no idea if I did or not. He opened his eyes again.

"Yes you do. You were talking about how much you fancied me, and… MORE," He said as if I had spilled some big secret. Which, I very well might have if I was talking in my sleep.

I was blushing uncontrollably. "You're lying!" I said as he started laughing, "You jerk!" I punched him in the shoulder playfully, and tried to pull away again. This time, he pulled me in even tighter. He was so strong; there was no use in trying to pull away.

He kissed me. A real kiss. It wasn't a peck, and it wasn't a passionate snog. It was a loving kiss that ended almost as soon as it started. Being my uneducated in romantic self, I had really no idea what to do. I was smiling though, which he took as an acceptable response.

He then jumped out of bed. I had to look away, because he was still only wearing his boxers. I suddenly became very aware of what I was wearing too, and I hid under the covers. He walked to my bathroom and closed the door. HE BETTER NOT MESS UP MY BATHROOM! I thought.

I took this time to get changed quickly. I threw on a pair of jeans, and ran to grab a t-shirt from my closet. I had to fix my jeans, because I had put them on inside out. As I was pulling them back up, Katy walked in the door.

"Oh sorry," She said flinching back a little. I was in a bra and pulling up my jeans. I reached for my t-shirt quickly.

"No worries," I said, totally forgetting Fred was in the bathroom until he walked back out. He was still only in his boxer briefs.

"Hey Hermione, where is your-" Katy was staring at him. "Hello Katy," He said with a smile, although I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. It was a very unnoticeable color. Had I not been staring at his face all morning, I probably wouldn't even have noticed it.

"I was just leaving," He said as he grabbed his pants and jacket from off the ground. He threw them on quickly, and left as smoothly as possible. All Katy could do was stare, her jaw dropped. She looked between me and Fred.

"What was going on here?" She said with a smile, "I thought you were going to 'take it slow'" she said with mocking quotations.

"We didn't do anything!" I whined. I had been over using that phrase a lot. I wondered if people were even going to believe me anymore. I wondered how I possibly put myself in all of these situations.

She nodded, obviously doubting me, "Right," She said, "George and I didn't do anything either." Her sarcasm was apparent. Ew, I didn't want to think about them like that.

"We really didn't," I told her honestly, "Fred was drunk, and decided his pants were too uncomfortable. We slept in the same bed, but didn't do anything." Even I noticed how ridiculous that sounded.

She just nodded. I don't think she really believed me, but she dropped the subject anyway, and started packing up her suitcase.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow," She said sadly, "I love Mondays." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you and George going to do? You live in two different places, with two different jobs" She looked down sadly, and I realized I probably shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Well I'm the same age as you guys, only I didn't come back to school for an eighth year. I could really go anywhere. So I'm going to move away from my family and live with George. I will probably help work in their shop until I can find another job."

I nodded, "Are you guys renting a house or anything?" I asked.

"We're going to live in the apartment the twins are in now, since Fred is moving into Hogwarts with you. Our wedding is the week before yours, so it will all work out. We're only going to live there for a year or so though. They are going to convert it into more store space. We're going to save up for a house this year."

I nodded once again. There wasn't much I could say. I was surprised at how much she had planned out though. I felt completely unprepared compared to everyone else, except maybe Ron and Patricia. I felt like I wasn't doing enough to prepare for everything. Yet, I also felt like I wasn't dedicating enough time to school. I also felt like I haven't been spending any time with my friends. I saw Luna and Neville at the wedding, but we didn't talk very much. I knew I needed to make time to spend with them.

"So I'm going to go," She said headed out my door. I gave her a hug, and told her I would miss her, because it was true. We had started to become good friends, and I was happy that our bad start didn't effect how things were now. She told me we needed to Owl each other all the time.

She left, so I walked over to Ron's room where Fred and George were preparing to leave as well. I was sad to see him go. I felt like we never had enough time. There was so much to discuss. Yet, whenever I saw him, we never discussed any of those things.

I knocked on the door, and Ron opened it. He had been rather smashed the night before, and I could tell he didn't take a hangover potion.

"Do you have to knock so loud Hermione?" He asked complaining.

"Take a potion Ron," I said, inviting myself in.

"I did, about an hour ago when I woke up. It's not strong enough though."

I rolled my eyes, "that's because you're supposed to take them the night before!"

He stopped arguing with me, and walked over to his bed, and practically passed out. He actually looked like he still might be drunk.

Fred and George were packing up and getting ready to leave. Both looked tired. I walked over to Fred and made sure he had everything.

"Thanks mum," He laughed.

I smiled and kissed him, "your welcome." ha! I FINALLY got the courage to kiss him, "owl me ok?" I asked.

He nodded, and then I left. I was headed back to bed. The thought of Fred leaving was making me slightly depressed.

As soon as I got back to my room, I took off my jeans. I was in a very long t-shirt, and I figured that was good enough. It was comfy. I sat back in my bed. It still smelled like Fred. I loved it. I couldn't help but smell the pillow he was using. Whatever potion he used on himself, was amazing. It was like the muggle cologne my father used to wear.

I fell asleep so easily.

--------------------------

Two weeks later. Ron and Patricia's Wedding

-------------------------

I hadn't seen Fred for two whole weeks, and I was dying. He was like a drug to me now, and it was killing me to be apart from him for two long. Even though we owled sometimes, it wasn't enough for me. So even though I was wearing the skimpiest and most tasteless bridesmaids dress in the world, I didn't care.

It was hard for me to walk down the aisle in these heals. I was never really a graceful person in the first place. Looking up at the alter though, and seeing all the groom party, took my mind off of my feet.

Ron, and all his men, were dressed in white tuxes. They looked very handsome. The only difference between Ron's tux was that he had a red rose boutonnière. Fred looked dazzling. He smiled brightly at me.

Hagrid was once again crying in the back, and Mrs. Weasley was teary eyed too. Ginny and Harry were all smiled. I think just being at someone else's wedding brought them back to the memories of their own. They had a wonderful time, and a great honeymoon. The dorms were quiet though without Ginny.

The boys looked rather lustful at us, and I couldn't really blame them. These dresses looked like hookers should be wearing them. I felt extremely uncomfortable. Although, Fred seemed to approve of it. I wasn't really expecting a different reaction from him though.

Patricia did look beautiful. Her dress was just as skimpy as ours, but it was white. She wore Red shoes, and a red rose in her hair to match Ron's. Even though they were so different, they both looked happy right now. I really didn't like Patricia, but I made an effort to be nice to her today.

Her best friend looked a lot less happy then the rest of us. I stayed away from her, because she looked extremely lethal. More then even Patricia had.

The wedding flew by once again. I danced a lot less this time, because all the boys were interested in playing the casino games Ron insisted on having. It was almost funny though. It had been a fun night. I was mostly just hopeful about talking to Fred.

I had pulled him away from the party for awhile so we could take a walk. I had to be very careful when I stepped because I could easily go off balance in these shoes, and my dress was so short if I bent over at all, you could see everything.

"How you holding up?" He asked. I had only seen him drink a few fire whiskeys this time. He was way more sober then he had been last time. Since the reception was coming to a close anyway, I figured he was going to stay like that. I was pleased. I didn't have anything to drink tonight.

"I'm alright," I told him, "How are you?"

He shrugged, "I'm alright too."

We walked silently for a minute, "Mom wants to go into more detail about the wedding now, since it's coming up." He said. I had figured she would want to start on the details now. We only had a month. I felt so bad that she had to plan four weddings.

"Yes, I'm sure she does," I agreed, "I have a feeling she's going to be inviting us over next weekend." I laughed.

"What?" He asked, wondering why I had giggled.

"Well, it just seems like I see you almost EVERY weekend, and yet it still isn't enough."

He nodded, staring at the ground, "I know. I'm a missable guy," He said flattering himself. I rolled my eyes, but leaned into him as he extended his arm for me. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we continued our stroll around Hogwarts.

"I miss you too," He said honestly, "It's weird, the thought of getting married."

I agreed.

"I mean," he began, "It's not a bad thing, but it's weird. I never thought I would actually get married. To be with someone forever, that's a big commitment."

This talk was starting to make me nervous, "yes" I agreed, "One that we unfortunately have to abide by."

He stopped and looked over at me, "I wasn't saying I'm probably going to cheat on you. I wouldn't do that. I'm just saying, I never thought I would ever get married. Or have a kid. We're having a kid in a little over a year." I shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, it's an extremely scary thought." I agreed, "And you aren't even the one who has to HAVE the child. I'm not ready to be a stay at home mom. I want to be a healer. I have wanted to for years. Now I'm just throwing it all away."

I hadn't noticed, but I started tearing up. I tried to hold them back, but that started to come more freely as we were walking back to the Great Hall.

"You can still become a healer Hermione. You're one of the smartest wizards at Hogwarts! They would be CRAZY to reject you, even if you can't actually work for a few years."

I nodded. I knew all of this, but it didn't help the fact that I wouldn't be a healer for several years. I had to put my whole life on hold for all of this. You are supposed to want and love a baby. Right now I didn't want or love it.

We got back to the Great Hall, and things were winding down. The games had been put away, but the music was still playing. Ron and Patricia were dancing as photographers were snapping pictures left and right. Around half the guests had gone home. To my surprise, most of the professors had stayed. I wanted to say hello.

I walked over to professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin. They were talking to Dumbledore.

"Hello," I said spirited.

"Hello Hermione! Fred!" They said in unison.

He smiled at them. He wasn't fond of these teachers the way I was.

"How are you holding up Mrs. Granger? Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said formally.

"Well," I said with a forced smile.

"Still on top of everything in my class." Lupin cut in, and McGonagall agreed, "We wouldn't expect anything less though."

I smiled shyly, and spotted Neville and Luna across the room. I bid them farewell, and once again dragged Fred with me to say hello. Our conversation was brief, but well needed. I felt like I hadn't seen them in years.

And it seemed like just as soon as the wedding begun, it had ended. Ron and Patricia left on their honeymoon, to none other then, Las Vegas. The rest of the wedding party was stuck cleaning up. We told Molly and Arthur to go home though. They had done so much already.

So Katy, Ginny, Harry, George, Fred, and I were stuck cleaning everything up. A few of the professors stayed to help for awhile as well.

"So," Ginny started, appearing next to me, I had hardly seen her all week. She and Harry were pretty much just staying in their dorm, except for classes, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said with a tired smile. She looked a lot perkier then I did.

"How are you and Harry?" I asked, "You guys seem to be a successful married couple." toothpaste

Ginny nodded, "He does weird things that bug me sometimes. Like this thing with toothpaste. He does some muggle type thing, instead of just using a potion. It's very odd. But, I think I like those things about him too. It's great really. He's rather mad at me right now though."

I wondered why they weren't holding hands like they normally did.

"Why?" I asked.

"He didn't want to plan the wedding. I told him that's what a 'best man' does. He and Ron are so dense sometimes." She said shaking her head. I couldn't help but agree. We laughed, made a few jokes, and then she and Harry were off to their "home". Katy was going to the apartment with George tonight, to apparently look for a new job. Fred wasn't pleased about this, since he had to go home tonight.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I was walking him to the main door of Hogwarts.

"Its fine," He said after complaining for five minutes straight about it, "I'll see you this weekend then?" He asked. I nodded proudly. We were finally going to discuss wedding plans. I had been wanting to do that for a long time. Well, not wanting to, but worrying about it.

We kissed. I loved his kisses now. They absolutely blew me away. Each time, I felt the heat in me rise, and I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to stop. Although, most of the time someone else did it for me. Our passionate kiss was intercepted by George and Katy, telling us to get a room.

"Bye," I whispered in his year. I watched the three of them leave, and then I headed up to my dormitory. Dead tired, and lonely. I wish he could have stayed.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: So I had to switch document programs, but I finally got a Beta! Yay! =] She's done great so far! Thanks to all who are reading. Sorry this chapter took so long to post (i've been traveling and figuring everything out), but like I said, it's all Beta'ed and fantastic. Review if you like! =]

Chapter 14: Luck Be a Lady Tonight

------------------

One week later- almost the weekend

-----

I had been dying to see him all week. It was killing me to not be able to touch his face, or kiss his lips. It frightened me how much I felt like I needed him beside me. Things were still weird between us so much of the time, and yet I was in love with him.

I was in love with Fred Weasley.

Why was that so hard for me to accept? I couldn't even say it in my head, let alone out loud. I doubted everything now.. Everything I felt was so illogical. I hated all of this. We were being forced to marry! It wasn't right! How could we not resent each other more? I think about all of this, and I'm enraged. Yet I think about Fred Weasley, only Fred Weasley, and I melt. Where is the logic in that?

I packed my bags hurriedly. Fred and I had been owling each other almost every day. I looked forward to his letter every day after school. It was really the only thing keeping me motivated. I was even having issues focusing in class. It didn't make me fall behind or anything, but it certainly was distracting.

I had finished all my weekend homework, plus Monday's. I wasn't sure if I was coming home on Sunday or Monday.

We had devised a plan. It would be Fred and I at the burrow from tonight until Sunday night. Just the two of us plus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. George is going to Katy's this weekend to meet her parents (Fred was frightened for him,) so we were going to stay in their loft that night.

I wasn't sure why I was so excited for it. I had made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to go any farther then kissing him. I wanted to take things with Fred slowly so badly, and yet whenever I was around him all of my knowledge and self control went out the window. I had no idea why I was putting myself in such a difficult situation, but when he suggested being in the loft all on our own, it was hard for me to say no.

I said goodbye to Ginny and Harry, but I couldn't find Ron. I flooed right to the Weasley burrow, through Dumbledore's office. Fred was waiting for me in the living room.

"Hello there," He said with a smile. I nearly jumped into his arms.

My arms were wrapped around his neck and our faces were so close. I could feel his heart rate climb steadily with mine. He kissed me, and it was needy and prolonged. I missed him, and by his kiss, I knew he had missed me too.

We didn't draw away awkwardly like we usually did after a kiss. Instead, our faces remained close. He smiled at me. His eyes were joyous, and being this close to his face, I saw every single cute freckle. I was going to kiss him again, but Molly and Arthur walked into the room.

"Hermione dear!" She shouted, as if she hadn't seen us together. We had pulled apart as quickly as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Weasley giving Fred a stern look as well as a smile of approval. It was so interesting to me how he was able to show two completely different emotionss at once.

Molly hugged me tight, as she usually did. "I'm so happy you are here! I can't wait to discuss wedding plans." She acted very excited, but I could tell she was tired. There were bags under her eyes, and her house wasn't as tidy as it had once been. She couldn't do it all on her own, yet she did.

"I made us a wonderful Friday night dinner," She told me as she led me into the kitchen, "It should be ready in about an hour. For now though, why don't you go put your stuff down and get comfortable. We don't really need to work on any of this wedding stuff until tomorrow, however I suggest being up bright and early." She smiled at me.

I nodded, and went to go put my bag upstairs. It was interesting being in the burrow without loads of people here. I bet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley felt that way all the time when their children were gone.

I set my stuff on what was now considered "my bed." I flopped down on it and closed my eyes, almost falling asleep I was so comfortable. Something, or someone, rather, didn't want me to fall asleep just yet.

Fred put me into a panic. I hadn't heard him come into my room. He jumped up right next to me onto the bed, and I nearly fell off. My heart was beating faster then when I was kissing him…. Well…. Not quite.

"Merlin Fred!" I yelled panting and holding my chest as if I were having a heart attack, "You scared me!"

He was chuckling, "Well it's been a while. And it's not like it's really that hard to do."

I shook my head at him, "If I were you I wouldn't mess with me Fred. I can only take so much, eventually I fight back." I laid my head back on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling, smirking.

"Oh yah," He said, his face once again right next to mine, making me squirm uncomfortably, "I would REALLY like to see you try."

I sat up, partially to move away from his face, and particially because that seemed like a challenge. I never rejected a challenge. "Shall we bet on it?" I asked.

He laughed, obviously enjoying this, "No way. You couldn't even pin me down. No way you would be able to scare me."

I caught him off guard by lunging myself at him. I thought I almost had him pinned, but it was really a stupid idea, because he was much larger and stronger then I was. He easily flipped me underneath him and pinned me to the bed. This game had gone from aggressive to suggestive in nearly three seconds.

I had his hands on my shoulders, obviously hard enough to keep me beneath him, but not hurting me. He leaned down and kissed me. I knew this was going to happen. I kissed him back. Our tongues were fighting each other, never giving the other any slack. We eventually ended up wrapped around each other. The heat was steadily rising, and the only thing that broke us apart was Mrs. Weasley's very cheerful voice calling the both of us down for dinner.

"We don't have to go down," He said, trying to ignore his mother and go back to kissing me. We did for about ten seconds, until she called us again. Her voice was closer this time, and we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

We separated immediately, and moved to different parts of the room. I was pretending to read, and Fred was just sitting there.

She opened the door, "Hermione din-" she saw Fred, "Hello Frederick. I-I wasn't expecting to see you in here." I could tell from her voice she knew what we had been doing.

"We were just reading, and talking." I said. Mrs. Weasley nodded, obviously unconvinced.

"Well, it's dinner time," She said slightly annoyed, "If you two would grace us with your presence it would be lovely." With that she left the room.

I felt terrible for her walking in like that.

"Let's go," I mumbled to Fred pathetically.

-----------

The next day

-------------

Mrs. Weasley wasn't peeved at me anymore for yesterday, but she wouldn't leave Fred and I alone, either She made sure I was busy all day.

We got a lot done though. I decided I wanted everything classic for the wedding. I wanted a long white dress, and normal black tuxes and vests for the guys. The bridesmaids were going to be wearing maroon knee length strapless dresses. They were tasteful and elegent and the colors of Gryffindor, which was what Fred and I had decided on.

We were getting a live band, similar to what Ginny and Harry had, only they would play all sorts of things. We already knew who our wedding party was going to be, and the Great Hall was booked and ready. Things played out a lot easier then I had thought.

Towards the evening, after I had been completely worn out of looking through bridal magazines, a letter from the Ministry, as well as Hogwarts came in for Fred and I. The one from the Ministry was arequesting information on where we would be living. The one from Hogwarts was talking about our dorm. We had apparently been assigned one. Obviously, Ginny put us all on the same floor. I was excited to go and look at it when we got back. I hadn't seen Ginny and Harry's new "home" anyway. I had just been so busy.

Finally, Molly and I called it quits. Everything had been decided and picked out for the most part. Even my dress, which I was keeping a surprise from everyone. It was strapless like my bridesmaids. Classic white, that went slightly past my feat. I had a veil that went down to my mid back. It was perfect.

Fred and Arthur had gone out for the day to do "manly things." I had no idea what that meant, and no one seemed to be able to tell me, so I just accepted it. Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen, making dinner, when the boys came home.

"Ello," Arthur said first. He headed towards the kitchen to meet his wife.

"Hey," Fred said staring at me, and then walking over to the couch to sit next to me, "how was wedding planning?"

"Tiring," I told him, "and what did you two do today?"

He laughed, "It's a Weasley ritual. Before we get married. It's been passed down for centuries apparently. Basically we just ate some lunch, went to a pub, walked around." He shrugged.

"That sounds nice," I said with a smile, "I was always jealous when people talked about their families and traditions, and fun quirky things. I hated when people complained about having to do certain things with their family, because I wanted that more then anything. We were so average and dysfunctional. Dad worked, came home and expected my mother to make him a nice meal, and then they went to bed. My mother stayed at home all the time. She practically never leaves that house, except to meet up with her friends for tea once a week. I always felt so trapped there. I was never good enough for my successful dentist father, and my beautiful stay at home mother."

I had no idea why I felt the need to keep talking about them, but I did. Surprisingly Fred listened the whole way through.

"Are they coming for the wedding?" He asked.

I shook my head no. They had contacted me a few days ago saying they had actually planned a small vacation that weekend so they wouldn't be able to attend. They said their present was in the mail. I didn't want their petty gifts though.

He drew me in, close to him. No more words really needed to be said.

---------------

Sunday

----------------

Molly and I finished with last minute wedding plans, andFred and I left around lunch. We didn't tell them we were going to the same place though.

When we got to the loft, everything was picked up neatly. I had been expecting a mess, as I knew the twins were anything but organized.

"Wow," I said in shock, "it's clean."

He nodded, "picked up just for you." Laughing, he showed me where I could put my things. They had a guest room, which is where he led me.

"So," I asked, after everything was situated, "Why exactly am I here?"

"You'll just have to see," He said with a wicked smile. I knew he must have been planning something, but I had no idea what.

I thought we were just going to hang out at the loft, until Ginny came knocking at the door. I hadn't told nobody where I was going to be, so I had no idea why she was here. I actually tried to go and hide, but Fred said the door was for me.

"Hey Ginny," I said guiltily, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," She said as if nothing were weird, "Fred told me you were going to be here, and I had complained that I never got to spend time with you anymore, so here I am."

"Uhh" was all I could say.

"Oh, come on Hermione!" She begged, "Let's just go for a walk. For like an hour or so. It'll be dark by then, and you can spend the rest of your time with Fred. I just want to catch up." Her pleading eyes were impossible to deny. It was definitely a Weasley trait, seemingly inherited by each one of them.

"Alright, let's go," I said grabbing my coat. We were off. We walked around for at least an hour. She was mostly talking about her and Harry. It was so obvious they were made for each other. She was the ying to his yang, the cream in his coffee, the peanut butter to his jelly.

"You shouldn't be nervous," Ginny said after awhile of silence. We were headed back for the store. Probably about five minutes away, or less.

"About…" I proded.

"About marriage and all that. I'm so happy. Aside from the few spats Harry and I get in, everything is fine."

"It's different for you guys," I told her, "and I don't know If that's really what I'm nervous about. I'm worried, and nervous, and excited, and so many other things. I guess that means I'm just confused," We both started laughing.

"I have to come and see your apartment!" I told her, "Sometime this week!"

She nodded, "It's nice. Everything isn't put up yet, but it's getting close." We reached the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"Well, this is where I go," She told me.

"You can come in," I told her. I wondered why she was being so odd.

"No, I should get back to Harry, I told him I wouldn't be too long. Besides I will see you tomorrow, right?" She asked. I nodded, and we hugged. Then we went our separate ways.

I walked into the store. It was dark, and I was starting to feel nervous. Was this some sort of set up? I tried turning on the light but it wouldn't work. I grasped my wand and was ready for anything.

"Fred?" I called.

"Upstairs," He replied.

I followed the sound of his voice, but I knew something was off. Hearing him though, at least I knew I wasn't alone. Was he throwing me a surprise party? That was kind of what it seemed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"The kitchen," He replied. I walked into the kitchen. There was a table, with an assortment of dishes on it, and lit candles illuminating the room. I walked over to it with a smile. I put my wand back in my pocket.

"Fred, wow this is beautiful!" I exclaimed, "Why did you make something so fancy?"

He shrugged in the seat he had been sitting in, as if this were no big deal, "Because I have an important question to ask." He said.

At that, he knelt down on one knee, and reached into his pocked. He pulled out a ring box, with a beautiful red ring. "Will you marry me?"

I hadn't been expecting this. What was I going to say? No? We were going to be married whether he proposed or not.

"Fred, of course I will marry you. You didn't have to do all this…" I said trailing off.

He smiled, "Well you deserve it. Might as well make this as traditional as possible." He slid the ring onto my finger. It resized itself to fit my finger. I smiled at it.

I had already picked out our wedding bands for the ceremony, this was just a beautiful engagement ring.

"How did you afford this?" I asked.

"It was my grandmother's. I've been eyeing it for awhile. It just screams Hermione."

I laughed, "You don't sound very straight right now," I laughed even harder. My nerves were getting to me. I was too excited.

It was completely unexpected. I couldn't believe it. I must have been kissing him for ten minutes straight. We had to stop to eat, because there was no sense in wasting the food.

I didn't want to sleep with him tonight. I DIDN'T, and I promised myself I wouldn't. It was getting harder and harder to do though. His pleading eyes were impossible to resist, but now I wanted to. It was going to be special. I wanted that to be totally clear to him.

I think he was starting the get the picture though. "I love you Fred," I said honestly. I stated it proudly, and there was no going around it.

He looked slightly uncomfortable now, but when he smiled and looked over at me I knew it was sincere, "I love you too 'Mione." And then he kissed me.

How could we be getting married and have it be awkward saying I love you? Still one of the many things that made the possibilities of failure run through my head, but for now, I shut them up. I was too happy. Ecstatic really. He was amazing to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you to my awesome beta! It certainly hasn't been an easy task helping me out, but my chapters are so much better now =] Thanks to all my readers and wonderful reviews! I'm wondering whether I should change the rating from M to T. It just seems like for the past 15 chapters there hasn't been much to make it rated M. Although the next few chapters might. Tell me what you think! Thanks again everyone! Review =]

Chapter 15: Going South

-----------------

Katy's wedding came and went, and just like that, all eyes were now on Fred and I.

I had seen him less and less over the past month, and it was killing me. I hardly saw my friends anymore; Neville was married to Luna, Ron to Patricia, and Harry and Ginny were drowning in their own wedded bliss. I was the only single one of us left. They each had me over once and awhile, but it wasn't the same.

The marriage dorms weren't like regular dorms. You couldn't just walk in and see your friends. They were supposed to be "more intimate," meaning you have to be invited into their house a week or so in advanced. It took too much planning on all of our parts to coordinate many of these events.

The only good part of all that, though, was that I got all of my homework done, plus some. I had all my homework finished through my honeymoon. As soon as my professor gave an "advanced" assignment, or the assignments for the next week, I did them. Sometimes I even did them that night. I had nothing better to do. I was starting to feel like the old Hermione Granger. I realized I didn't like the loner Hermione very much.

I looked forward to Fred's letters every single day. They always came around the same time, and as soon as I got them I would write back. It wasn't enough for me though. I needed to see him so badly.

I was so busy helping Katy at her wedding, Fred and I had hardly been able to talk. Now that OUR wedding was drawing closer and closer, I was getting more and more nervous.

My wedding was this Saturday. Two days away. I felt my heart rate pick up just thinking about it. I DID love him, I know I did, but this was weird. I didn't want things to be awkward, and I certainly didn't want to be FORCED to sleep with him. It wasn't fair.

But then I had to think, would I even like Fred in this way if it weren't for this stupid law? That thought frightened me, so I tucked it away. I didn't want to think about it. The 'what ifs' needed to be over. This was happening, and I needed to get over it. All of the past three weddings were happy occasions, mine will be too.

An owl flew into my room, and dropped off another letter. It was from Fred! I was surprised, considering I had already received a very lengthy one from him just an hour previously. I tore open the letter.

----------

Hermione,

The boys have just informed me my bachelor party is tonight. I'm sure your friends will be there momentarily. Just wanted to warn you. Have fun!

Love, Fred.

---------------

Oh god.

I was kind of hoping my friends would just forget about that party. Sure enough, there was a knock at my door. I sucked in some air, and opened my door.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny, Katy, Luna, and Patricia were all standing at my door. Each had a bottle of fire whiskey in their hand. Suddenly, I wasn't so nervous about it, and was ready to pop a few of those bottles open. I really didn't want to over think anymore.

My friends knew me too well. There were no party games, or anything cheesy, just my friends (and Patricia) and some fire whiskey. All we did was talk, and laugh. There were a few presents too.

"You know" I slurred, "I could get used to this." They all laughed at me.

I took another swig of my whiskey, "I'm nervous," I told them.

Ginny stumbled over next to me.

"Do you remember my wedding?" She asked me, "I was a wreck. But two very smart witches reminded me why I was there, and why I would be able to go through with the wedding.. They reminded me that I loved him! So I'm giving you the same advice. D-don't be nervous, because you two love each other. Just give it some time to grow." Her very intelligent motivational speech was brought down slightly when she stumbled over words or slurred them, but the overall point was across. I knew she was right.

Katy sat next to me too, "I was just as nervous," She said, slightly more sober, "Probably just as nervous as you are now! It'll all be fine though Hermione. Don't think about why you're forced to be there. Think about how wonderful it is to be married to someone that you love. You DO love him you know. It's so obvious. That's why I'm not nervous for you." She smiled at me, and I felt better.

Some more talking and fire whiskey, and everyone was out. We quite literally passed out on my dorm room floor. I unfortunately woke up with a terrible head ache. I quickly got a potion from my cabinet and downed it. I felt the instant relief, but my headache was still pounding. As the rest of them slowly awoke, I went through the last of my potion supply.

"Ugh, head pain," Katy said. The others mumbled in agreement, and tried to get up off of my floor.

"I bet the boys feel about the same huh?" I asked.

"Well, I'm guessing. Wait, how did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Fred owled me just before you guys got here. He told me his Bachelor party was last nigt too."

Ginny grumbled, "He's such a surprise ruiner."

I laughed, but it hurt my head, so I had to stop. Patricia, who had hardly spoken the whole night but drank the most whiskey, was still on my floor.

"Patricia, get up," I said coldly.

Ginny and Katy pulled my arm and dragged me to the other side of the room, most likely to tell me a secret.

"She's not in the best of moods right now," Katy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She and Ron have been having fights daily," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "it's terribly annoying."

"Oh god," I sighed, disappointed. "Why have they been fighting?"

Both girls shrugged. "They are both stubborn, and neither is cutting the other any slack. So we've trying to be as nice to her as possible."

I nodded, understanding. It frightened me though. Would that be me? Fighting everyday, and completely depressed? I didn't want that to be me. My fears came flooding back to me, as I tried to suppress them.

"I'm going to try and sleep this hangover off." I told my friends. "Would you like me to help drag Patricia down to her room?"

They shook their heads. It was a dumb question, considering I wasn't allowed down there.

"You know," Luna said, "One great thing about all of this is, we're all going to be close by. Your apartment is right between mine and Neville's and Ginny and Harry's." Luna said happily.

I hugged her. "That is definitely a plus."

I hugged the rest of my friends. "My wedding is tomorrow!" I said, shocked. "I need sleep." They nodded, and went to drag Patricia back to her own room. When they were having trouble, I reminded them that they could just levitate her to her room. They rolled their eyes, "Well you're certainly still Hermione Granger." Ginny said.

I smiled. That I was.

-----------------

Friday came and went. Mrs. Weasley had made sure everything was in order. She informed me everything was going exactly as planned. I found that interesting. Normally, with me, something was bound to go wrong. I was waiting for it.

So when Saturday morning approached, and still nothing had happened, I was getting nervous. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. In exactly 7 hours, at 5 o'clock this afternoon, I would be married to Fred Weasley. It made me feel sick to my stomach, so much so that I locked myself in the bathroom. To distract myself from the possibility of throwing upI thought of his face. I concentrated on it, as hard as I could.

Ginny was knocking at my door, right on time. I was still locked away in the bathroom, afraid to come out. Even when I was face to face with Voldemort, I had never been this afraid. Even Ginny, who was practically having a heart attack at her own wedding, couldn't compare to the imminent fear I felt at that moment.

I take it that she just let herself in, for a few minuets later she found me sitting alone on the bathroom floor. She was in her robe, all showered and ready to get dressed. I was still in my pajamas.

"Hermione!" She said running over to my somewhat lifeless self and kneeling next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I hadn't noticed, but I was crying, "I don't want to mess this up Ginny. I feel so unprepared."

She chuckled a little, which annoyed me, "Hermione," She started, "you're just getting cold feet. Everything is fine. Harry and I are ok, so why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I'm not you and Harry. I don't want to be Patricia and Ron. I don't want to do this." I begged.

I was crying even harder now, and I didn't even really know why. It sounded so pathetic to me, and yet, I couldn't stop. Even when I found out about the Marriage Law, I hadn't cried this hard. I had hardly cried at all. This whole time, I just kept everything inside my head. I was so confused and scared, I just couldn't contain it anymore.

Ginny had gotten up, but I hadn't noticed. She had gone to grab the shower nozzle. Before I even knew what was happening, she was spraying me with full force, and showing no mercy. I choked a little bit, but she got me to stop crying. After a minute or so, she put the shower head back in it's place, and sat down next to me. The bathroom floor was now completely soaked, as was I.

"Thanks, Ginny. I needed that," I told her pulling myself together. Surprisingly, I did feel better. I wasn't sure if it was the sobbing I had just done, or the surprise of being hosed down, but I didn't feel so sick any more. I did however feel a rush of nerves seeing as how late of a start I had.

She picked me up off the floor and gave me a hug, "You'll be fine," She said with a smile, "Now go take a shower! I'll get your dress and everything out."

I nodded, and then Ginny left the bathroom. Since she was here, and preparing most everything, I decided I could take a little bit more time in the shower. I relaxed as the hot water hit my muscles. Fred's face still engulfed my mind, but it was almost soothing now.

I hadn't realized how long I had just been sitting in the shower until Ginny knocked at the door.

"Common Hermione! All your bridesmaids are dressed and ready to go. You need to start getting ready too!" I was startled by her voice, and suddenly overwhelmed again. I shut off the shower quickly, and dried myself off. I peeked out a crack in the door to see who was out there. Sure enough all of my bridesmaids, plus Mrs. Weasley, were waiting for me in my room. I hadn't noticed how much I had already moved from here to our new apartment until I realized how many I was able to cram into my tiny dorm.

Ginny passed me all of my undergarments, and I obviously dressed myself. When everything was on, all that was needed was my hair and make up to be done. Plus, actually putting on my dress and shoes.

The girls practically dragged me out of the bathroom and into my room, where they had set up a chair facing my vanity mirror. They plopped me down and immediately started drying my hair. Those who weren't on hair duty did my make-up.

I looked at all of them, and I was pleased to see how beautiful they all looked in their maroon dresses. I looked over at my wedding dress, which was hanging from my closet doorway. It challenged me in a way I didn't fully understand. I really wanted my brain to shut off and my emotions to take over. If I just stopped thinking about circumstances, this could be the best night of my life.

"Hermione, turn your head this way." Luna said as she started applying more make-up. My hair was finished, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were carrying my dress over to me.

"Ready?" They asked. I didn't get much time to respond, though, because they forced me to stand still. They maneuvered the dress so it would fit perfectly around me, and then zipped it up. It certainly hugged me in all the right places. Finally I got my shoes and my vail. I was ready.

"Don't you dare start crying again." Ginny said, giving me another hug. "You'll ruin your make-up!" I tried to keep that in mind and hold everything together.

"You look lovely, dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Thank you for what you've done," I said giving her a hug, and then everyone else. There was a knock at my door, and for a second, I was afraid of who it would be.

It was one of my many photographers Mrs. Weasley had 'ordered.' He was let in, and I think he actually got some good shots of me with my friends. Giving hugs and smiles. None of it was fake, which I thought would show beautifully on camera.

And then it was time. There was no more second guessing myself, or trying to think of a way out. It was time for me to head down to the church, and for the ceremony to begin. I was going to see Fred, my husband, like I would every day from now on. These were my last single moments. My last moments as Hermione Granger. I was afraid, but excited too. The butterflies had returned, but this time, I invited them. I was supposed to feel this way. I actually felt a smile upon my face as my bridesmaids practically dragged me to the doors.

Fred was on the other side of these very large wooden doors. He and George would be standing at the front of the alter, waiting for me. Everyone I cared about would be there, watching me. They were going to see me make what should be one of the biggest steps in my life. Even though it wasn't the way I had expected, yes it was INDEED a happy moment.

I saw Fred's groomsmen take their place next to their respective bridesmaids. It made me smile again. They looked absolutely dashing.

The music began, the doors opened, and my heart gave a final flutter as I watched my friends file down the aisle one by one.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I'm in the middle of a musical and this whole week was hell week plus some performances. Life has been crazy. I'm trying to get them out though. Thank you to my wonderful Beta! Thanks for all of your support. Love you all. Review and Enjoy :)

Chapter 16: The After Party

I stepped into the beautifully decorated room, full of my friends and family. Everyone's heads were turned, looking straight at me. I took a deep breath and started walking. Even that was an accomplishment, as my legs felt like jelly.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Fred. A smile lit his face. He looked positively handsome.

When I reached him, I breathed a little easier. I had never liked being the center of attention, so that very long walk was hard for me. I focused everything I had on Fred with a few glances towards the very short man who was officiating our ceremony.

He went through all the basic lines- everything I had heard in the past 2 months- but they meant so much more to me now. It was like I finally understood the words, with a deeper meaning. I held both of Fred's hands as we exchanged vows, and rings.

---------

Fred's P.O.V.

-------------

She was stunning. Absolutely breath taking. I couldn't believe that I was looking at Hermione Granger. She was coming down the aisle in a wedding dress. She was coming to marry me nonetheless! I felt a sickness in my stomach that I wasn't partial to feeling. I think it was nervousness. She was absolutely perfect.

It was hard for me to focus on what the short man in front of me was even saying. I kept having to bring myself back to his words. I almost missed an 'I do' cue once, and then I decided it was rather important for me to be paying attention.

She was flawless. I saw a twinkle in her eye that I had never seen before. I was so afraid of this day, and now I was starting to wonder why.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said.

FINALLY! God, I have been waiting to kiss her from the moment she stepped into the room.

------------

Hermione's P.O.V.

------------

"You may now kiss the bride."

Oh my god, finally.

Our kiss was passionate and everlasting. Even though it was only a few seconds long, I felt the magic flowing through the both of us. I was certain it was what I had seen at the past weddings I had been to. The "magical intervention" was taking hold, and binding us together. I embraced it.

When I opened my eyes, it was too soon. Our kiss was over, but I was certain it wouldn't be the last of the night. I felt a smile creep up on to my face, synchronized with his.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley."

Fred grabbed my hands, and turned to the audience. They clapped and cheered. Mrs. Fred Weasley. It had a nice ring to it.

-------------

Fred's P.O.V.

---------

Ok we're married! Let's go back to my room! Oh wait, the reception…damn.

All I could focus on was kissing her, again, and again, and again. I really just wanted to hold her, to touch her. Everywhere. And to….

Focus Fred. We're in a chapel. We have a reception. That comes later.

Ugh, but she's so beautiful.

------------

Hermione's P.O.V.

-----------

I saw Fred eyeng me as we were walking over to the Great Hall. It gave me a spark of courage to know that I had attracted him like that. I really did just want to kiss him. Over and over. But I had to get through this reception first.

I held his hand tightly and smiled up at him.

I went up to kiss his cheek and then whispered in his ear, "I'm excited for tonight."

I saw his eyes open wide. I chuckled and walked away from him hurriedly to go say hello to all of my friends, and thank them for being there. I felt great.

------------

Fred's P.O.V.

-----------

She was always so sophisticated. She still is. In fact, a comment like that, coming from anyone else, wouldn't mean very much to me. But coming from Hermione, it meant everything. She wasn't just being flirty, she was trying to be seductive. Who knew she even possessed that power.

The rest of the night she was like a vixen. I couldn't take my eyes away from her for more then five minutes. Any chance I got to hold her hand, I did. We danced for at least half the night. And any minute I could take her away from everyone to kiss her, I did so. She would smile and push me away, complaining about the guests, but I knew that she didn't want to leave my side either.

We did all the wedding rituals we were supposed to. Every minute of it seemed to go slow for me when I wasn't embracing her. I watched as she threw her bouquet out to the hoards of girls who had circled themselves around her. They were all getting married anyway, so I really didn't understand the point of it.

I surprisingly didn't have to participate in too many of the events. I did, however, have to dance with my mother. It really wasn't that bad, but she was crying, so I was slightly at a loss of what to do. Hermione looked happy though, so that was really all that mattered.

God she was beautiful.

------------

Hermione P.O.V.

-----------

Fred was always right by my side. It was slightly unnerving how much I could tell he wanted me. I HAD held out on him, but that's because we were still so awkward with each other. Now that we weren't awkward with each other (and we were married) sex just seemed like the right thing. I wanted something romantic though. I didn't want to be forced to sleep with him tonight. Unfortunately, it was the law of the ministry, and that was something that still got to me.

I often tried just forgetting about how all of this got started. Things were so good with us, it was easier to pretend, but in the back of my mind that was always stopping me from going to far. The fact that I wasn't able to control my own life. The fact that the ministry had so much control over me and my life really hit home.

I searched through every group of people. My parents were nowhere in sight. I wasn't upset, just slightly disappointed. My nervousness for the evenings affairs and my slight anger towards my parents were starting to bring my high down. I loved the feeling of being ultimately happy and joyful. I wished I could just shut my brain off.

He grabbed my hand again and squeezed it tight. He had no intention of letting me go this time, and I really didn't want to either. Luckily, by then it was almost midnight, and people were starting to head off. It was only a matter of time before we could do the same.

We had a portkey all set up. It was taking us to a city up in the mountains. There would be snow everywhere. I had always wondered why they built cities in places where the temperatures were so intense. I was excited to cuddle up in our room though.

The more I thought about just sitting with him, and watching the snow fall, the more I remembered why all of this was such a good thing. I was becoming more tired, which was actually working as an advantage, because my brain stopped being less stubborn about everything.

------------

Fred P.O.V.

------------

Finally things were coming to a close. Our night was getting closer and closer, and I wondered what it would be like. Was she a virgin? She had to be. I had never really asked her. And then I realized that I hardly knew anything about her. I figured the aspect that I WANTED to find out more about her was a good thing.

All of this was still awkward for me. Was it supposed to be? None of my other relationships were, but then again, I didn't really feel this way towards anyone else.

Oh Mother is talking to me.

"You two go along," She said as most of our guests began clearing out, "we'll clean up."

She didn't have to ask me twice. I practically sprinted towards the doors. But Hermione stood back.

"What's the matter love?" I asked.

----------

Hermione's P.O.V.

------------

I was scared. I didn't really want him to know that though. He probably could have guessed, but then again, Fred never really caught onto the obvious things. He was smart, but for some reason, he and his twin were dense about any sort of emotion. Besides anger that is.

He gripped my hand and smiled at me, "The portkey is waiting for us," He said encouragingly. It was cute how much he was trying to please me now. If only he did that everyday.

"Let's go," I said, finding some courage within me. I led him out the door, though he was quick to catch up.

All of our stuff was sent to the room we booked. The portkey was waiting for us outside. We were getting so close that I could see the rotten boot we were using to transport ourselves. My stomach felt positively sick. I couldn't help but wonder what his next move would be.

And just like that, he picked me up off the ground and picked up the portkey. I let out a frightened yelp, but that was all, seeing as we were quickly brought to our private suite. It was quiet when we arrived, and I saw snow out of every window. Fred muttered something about the room already being silenced but I wasn't really listening.

I was too mesmerized.

"Care for a drink?" He asked me.


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: this chapter contains rated M content. If you don't like, then skip this chapter. It is mostly fluff and smut here. I'm not planning on making too many smutty chapters, but I think it's important to have in the plot, and show their relationship. ANYWAY this is rated M so please please please don't message me complaining about it! Ok I love you all! Thanks for all the Great reviews by the way. Sorry this took so long to update. My Beta and I have been extremely busy, so I just edited this chapter myself. I'm sorry if there are spelling/grammer mistakes. I did my best to find them all. Ok, ENJOY! J

Chapter 17: A Compromising Situation

For some reason I felt the need to keep my distance from him. I didn't want him to see how nervous I was. After all of the time we spent together, this type of awkwardness was exactly what I was trying to avoid. The fact of the matter was, he seemed totally calm. It was ME who was making a big deal of the whole thing. He didn't really get it though. I promised all of this would be something special to me, and it is, but he still wouldn't understand. I had never asked him, but I bet he's slept with so many women. The thought of that made me almost mad at him.

He handed me some fancy drink. I smelled it and winced. I had a feeling this was almost completely alcohol. On top of everything I drank at the reception, I couldn't imagine what this would to do me.

I looked over at Fred who had downed his drink in less then three seconds. I tried, but ended up having to put the drink down after only taking a few sips.

I walked over to the window, because I didn't want him to see my face. This was going to be special god damn it! I didn't want to ruin this! I was trying my hardest to pull everything together, but I couldn't get passed how little I knew about all of this. How little I knew about Fred and his past. Things I should have asked about, but never did.

"Hermione?" He said walking over to me and touching the small of my back. I loved and missed his touch, but it was almost too much for me to bare, "are you alright?"

I didn't look at him. I still pretended to be looking at something outside the window. It really wasn't that hard either, because it was absolutely beautiful outside. I didn't particularly like to be IN the snow, but I loved the way it looked.

"I'm fine," I said trying my best to smile and failing. I was practically shaking and I didn't know why I couldn't stop. I was tempted to grab my wand out of my bag, but I held my ground.

"You're shaking!" he said holding my shoulders.

Damn, he saw.

"Hermione come here," He grabbed my arm and led me over to the bed. We were sitting next to each other, and he was forcing me to look at him. This was killing me! "Tell me what's the matter. Are you sick?"

His genuine concern for me gave me the courage to speak, "no, no I'm not sick," I said trying to laugh it off, "I guess I'm just a little nervous, and well.." I had no idea how to put what I was thinking into words.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Well, I realized, I don't really know anything about…. What you did, or have done, or -er anything about, well, you know…" I shifted my eyes to look everywhere around the room besides at his face.

There was a long pause, "Oh!" He said, just now understanding what I meant. How humiliating.

"Hermione," He said chuckling, making me feel even more like an ignorant child, "There is nothing really. I mean, yes I've slept with women. I'm not really sure what there is to talk about there. I don't feel anything towards any of them."

I nodded blushing, "Well I know. I mean I guess I hoped so, but, the thing is… ugh, I'm a virgin ok? I haven't slept with anyone else so I wanted things to go right and be really special and I'm just ruining it. I'm so nervous and I have no idea why. I'm sorry Fred I feel so foolish and it's absolutely not you, it's me."

Silence again. I had just blurted out one of the hardest things I had ever had to say and he didn't even respond.

Now, I did look at his face, which just looked rather baffled. In a huff, I stood up from the bed. I started storming away, but he caught my arm.

"Hermione," He said calmly with a smile on his face. The same smile he had when he was about to pull a prank, particularly a prank on me, "don't be like that."

I shook him off me.

"You know what," I said angrily, not even knowing why I was blowing up at him, "I don't even care about that stupid law. You can FORGET about me sleeping with you. I'd take Azkaban!" I went to storm out of the room again, still feeling embarrassed, and slightly wanting to crawl into a hole a die.

"Hermione!" He called, but I didn't turn around. When I got to the door, I felt a very hard grip on my hand, roughly pulling me away from leaving. His aggressiveness caught me off guard, and I was completely insulted. How dare he grab me! If I had my wand I would hex him! Damn this wedding dress!

"Don't touch me!" I tried to shake him off me, but he wouldn't let go. I went to punch him, but he caught my hand. I was so frustrated I just started squirming and kicking, but he grabbed me from behind. And then all of a sudden he let go, and backed away.

I wasn't facing him, so I wasn't sure what happened. Did I hurt him? Oh my god! I turned around quickly to see what happened but he was smiling at me. "It's so easy to get you rialed up Hermione." He said with that boyish grin I hated and loved.

That was it, the last straw. Like a bull, I ran towards him to tackle him to the ground. For some reason, at the time, I thought this was a great idea. In my mindset, it was the perfect way to take him down. As soon as I made contact with his body, I regretted it.

How had I not taken into account that he was two times larger then me? He was a well muscled Quittage player! So, unfortunately, I had enough speed to throw him off balance, but he took me down with him. We landed on the carpet with a loud thud. I landed on top of his body.

His eyes were closed tight for a second. I crawled up to his face to see if he was ok. "Fred?" I asked. I was still on top of him, so I went to move, but he gently pulled me back to the position I was in before.

"I'm good now," He said happily, and I couldn't help but smile too. He opened his eyes and we were face to face. It was now or never for me. I leaned down, gathered some Gryffindor courage, and kissed him. I put more of myself in it then I had any other kiss.

I began places small kisses down his neck. I noted that he liked it when I kissed and bit his ear. I worked my way lower and lower down him.

It would have been perfect had I unbuttoned his shirt with my teeth but I wasn't bold enough. Nor did I have that type of skill. Instead, I stuck to unbuttoning them the old fashioned way. This was good, because his tux had all sorts of zippers and buttons.

I watched his face as I touched his bare chest. He was well toned and muscular. I ran my finger over every muscle and indent. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. The power surged through me with the thoughts that I did that. I could evoke that reaction out of him.

I kissed down his chest, and when I got to the top of his pants, I began unbuckling his belt, but he stopped me. We stood up, and for a second, I thought I had done something wrong.

Instead, he moved us over to the bed. He started kissing me, and I melted in his hands. When I felt him starting to undo my dress, I jumped.

"Sorry," I said shyly. He just smiled at me, and continued kissing me. He was being surprisingly gentle. Every move he made was slow enough for me. I had a feeling that was killing him.

I helped him scoot my dress off as we continued to make-out on the king sized bed we were on. I had picked out a lace bra and matching panties to wear. They were simple enough for me, but nicer then what I normally wear, that was for sure.

He looked at me for a minute, which made me want to cover up, but he went back to kissing me. Now he was slightly more aggressive. He leaned me onto the bed and forced him mouth upon my lips. I felt him getting harder. His kisses were getting more desperate by the second, as were mine. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

He reached under my bra. His hands were warm. He skillfully unhooked it, and I was surprised at how quick he was. The reoccurring thought popped into my head that he was more experienced then me, but I drowned those thoughts out with more kisses.

I felt the urge to tell him to stop. Not because I didn't like it, but because that was all I ever knew. If it went to far, we HAD to stop. Being able to do what I wanted now just seemed wrong, but it certainly felt right.

He reached down to the bottom half of me, and tore off the little piece of clothing I still had left. I was completely exposed.

"Not fair," I told him. I reached to unhook his pants, and this time he didn't stop me. I really had no idea what I was doing, but I seemed to be doing a good job so far.

It wasn't until we were both complete naked that I felt nervous again. I wasn't afraid though. It might just have easily been anticipation.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked me, stopping.

"Don't," I told him, and I kissed him, over and over. I didn't have to stop, and I didn't have to control myself any longer.

He touched me, and I grinded my hips into him. I gave up on trying to be seductive and smart. I let instinct take hold. I wondered why I could do it now and I could an hour ago when I really needed it. He caressed every part of me.

I remember every second when we came together. It was painful at first. I went to yelp, but he crashed his lips onto mine just in time. He stayed until the pain went away, and then thrusted in me again. Each time got less and less painful. The pleasure began to rise in both of us by the second

.

Even our orgasm was in secrenization. I heard Fred let out a small moan which was icing on the cake for me. It was so gentle and vulnerable. I loved it.

When he pulled out of me I almost felt empty. He was like the missing part of me. I was too tired to fight it though. I was panting obnoxiously loud. I would have cared more if Fred wasn't breathing as heavily as I was.

I could have fallen asleep right then and there. Any energy I had before our festivities was completely gone. I had no urge to go and get clothing. I was completely content.

I scooted next to my husband and rested my head on his chest. I listened to it rise and fall beneath me. It soothed me to sleep. I had never felt so complete.

-----------------------

Author's Noted: I hope you liked it! There will be a few more scenes like this, but only because that shows the fullness of their relationship. I'm more interested in the oddness of their situation and how they make it work. I just love Fred and Hermione stories J I hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! This story has been on hiatus for quite some time now, and for that I'm deeply sorry! I went back and read my reviews as well as almost my whole story and realized I wasn't ready to give it up yet! I'm thinking there will be no more than 30 chapters or so, just to let you all know. Anyway, your positive comments and reviews are honestly what brought me back. Thanks to all of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I plan to update as soon as possible. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, I do not have a Beta. When I tried to have a Beta, it was so hard to update because of the type of Word Document I have. Sorry! Ok, here we go! :)**

_Disclaimer: You and I both know it. Sadly, I own nothing but this plot._

**Chapter 18: Welcome to Real Life, Hermione**

**

* * *

**

The thought of going back to Hogwarts almost brought me to tears. I had found that I had never _actually_ experienced true bliss before, until my honeymoon. It was so nice not having to worry about anything. It was just Fred and I, doing _whatever_ we pleased. No more boundaries.

Things were still awkward, and I didn't know if that would change with time, but I hoped so. I didn't feel like I could just go up and kiss him, or grab his hand, or wrap my arms around him. Perhaps it was just me being a prude. I mean, Harry and Ginny are totally comfortable with it! But, I just wasn't yet.

We did have sex a few more times before returning to Hogwarts, each time just as blissful as before, and I was beginning to wonder how I really ever lived my life without it. But the realization was beginning to hit me now. The Honeymoon was ending. The wedding was over. Now it's just me and Fred, living together, and eventually having a child.

Oh God! A child!

No, no. I really wont be thinking about that right now. The next step is getting…home… and getting settled. This awkwardness has to eventually cease, right? I think people who live together must eventually get used to each other. I hope he doesn't get bored with me…

Fred shakes me out of my daydream with his smile. He's halfway across the room packing up the few things we had sent here. I'm sitting in bed, comfortable under the covers. His devilish smile makes me giggle like a little girl, which I'm always embarrassed about, but I simply can't help it. He's like a crush, making me giddy just to look at him.

"Plan on getting up any time soon?" He asked playfully, "Or is this how our marriage is going to be? I'll be doing all the work and you'll just sleep?"

"Ha!" Hermione scoffed, "Oh please, you know I'm going to become a healer. I'll be working just as much as you!" I said matter-o-factly. However, the look on his face made me wish I hadn't said anything at all. He looked almost pitying, and I realized when I looked back on my words that this may never be the case. I would probably never get the chance to live out my dream. I would have to have children instead.

And the odds of having children AND working were relatively low. That, or I gave up sleeping. Perhaps there's a potion out there….

"Hey love," He started, obviously eyeing the look on my face as the wheels in my head were turning, "things are going to be fine. Let's just focus on now, and worry about the future later." He smiled, "You know I'm not really one for thinking ahead." and with that he snapped our suitcase shut and levitated it over to the bed beside the Port Key.

We would be transported outside of Hogwarts grounds and then make our way up to the castle, a slightly annoying side effect, but it's worth having the protection. It isn't much needed now that the Dark Lord is dead. Although, there are still many crazy Witches and Wizards about.

I finally got out of bed. I was already dressed, and really just waiting for Fred to get everything ready, but I had a feeling he had already known that.

I could sense his nervousness, and certainly he could sense mine. We were feeding off of each others emotions, which probably wasn't a good thing. He firmly took my hand, and as I grasped his, I felt slightly more relieved. Even though the jump was huge, I knew we were doing it together.

"Ready?" He asks.

I sigh, "As I'll ever be."

And we are transported back to Hogwarts, our new home.

* * *

"Fred!" I call from our tiny kitchen into the bedroom. He doesn't respond, which makes me wonder what he could possibly be doing that he doesn't here me calling. It's not as if the apartment is that spacious. There's a small kitchen, a decent sized bedroom, and a nice living room. It's the perfect place for a newly wed couple. It was much smaller than what Fred was used to though. That's the first thing he said when we walked through the door.

"Fred!" I called again, as I scanned through the kitchen.

"What?" He called back, and I could tell he was in somewhat of a sour mood. It was understandable, because I was in one too. Going from bliss to reality isn't a bad thing, but it isn't exactly pleasant.

"Should I rearrange the kitchen or do you like it the way it is?" I asked.

"What?" He called louder.

I rolled my eyes and raised my volume, "DO YOU WANT ME TO REARRANGE THE KITCHEN?" I practically yelled.

Instead of a distant reply, he finally comes walking into the room. His face is rather stoic, and I absently wonder what it was he was just doing. Would it be paranoid to ask? I still haven't figured out what's appropriate and what's not.

"Why do you want to rearrange it?" He asked, scanning the kitchen.

"Well the fridge and the cabinets are rather far away from each other, I like it when they're closer because it's easier to cook with. And the kitchen table is a little small, but those are just minor things. I was wondering what you thought of it." I said, hoping to stay as diplomatic as possible.

"I like it the way it is." He said simply.

I sighed, his difficulty grinding on my nerves, but at least it was an answer. "Ok, we'll keep it how it is for now. We can always change it latter if we feel so inclined."

All I received was a grunt in return as Fred went back in to our bedroom.

I was really at a loss of what to do. I hadn't really seen him in one of THESE moods before. But then again, it's going back to the idea that we had spent very little time together before we were being legally bound in matrimony.

I decided to casually walk into our bedroom. It was better then curiously assessing what he was doing from the Kitchen, at any rate.

I found him at the desk in our bedroom, slumped over some paper work like an old business associate. The thought almost made me giggle. Fred and George started their shop because it was all about the pranking and fun, but he didn't look happy right now.

"You all right Fred?" I asked lightly, beginning to approach his desk. I did so carefully, and slowly. Just like I would a wild animal, so as not to scare it off.

"I'm fine." He replied in a monotone.

"What're you doing?" I asked, even though I had a basic idea.

"Paperwork for the shop. Bills and things I need to sign. All of the things George lets me take care of." He huffed angrily. But, the anger on his face soon changed to plain tired as he looked up towards me.

"It's been a long day," I said easily, "Perhaps you should just get some sleep and finish that before you go in to work tomorrow."

Work. Work. I will NEVER get to work. I will get to finish schooling, and then who knows where I will be? He doesn't know how lucky he is to be filling out those bills. And I can't believe I envy him right now, but I really do.

"They need to be sent in by tomorrow. I might as well just get them done now," He replied coldly, looking back through his paper work, "I could really use some quiet." He had to add in.

I felt my body literally shut down with his comment. I HAD BEEN TRYING SO HARD! But I just nodded, and walked out of the bedroom. I hoped this wasn't how it would always be like. I just wanted this whole thing to be easy, even though I knew it wasn't. I knew marriage was difficult, but from the experience I had with my own parents, I guess I never truly connected the dots.

Consequently, both my parents had very similar personalities, but it just seemed like they understood what to do with each other. It's like they fit into the same puzzle. And even though I'm terribly angry with my mum and dad for missing my Wedding on purpose, I also wish I could just talk with them. I want my marriage with Fred to be as easy as theirs always seemed.

Perhaps it just comes with time.

Either way, I exited to the living room and started on some homework. I was all caught up with everything, as I knew I would be. So I thought I would just do some light reading on the next few chapters in our curriculum. Still, I couldn't get Fred out of my head. The fact that merely my _presence_ annoyed him was deeply upsetting me.

How the HELL were we going to make this work?

I mean, Surely, this was a big change for him. He was so used to living in the loft. All he had to do was wake up, put some clothes on, and walk downstairs and he'd be at work. Now, there are a lot more steps involved. But honestly, it wasn't that more difficult.

Perhaps I should give Katy a ring and tell her to put George in check. He needs to be pulling his own weight around with the store.

But no, that would DEFINITELY be overstepping my boundaries. Even with my new Sister-in-law status. It's so strange to think about. It's almost as if we are all connected now. And in a strange magical and marital way, we all are.

I wondered when I would be allowed to go back into my bedroom and go to bed.

* * *

"Hermione?" "Hermione?"

I felt someone shaking me, but I swatted their hands away. I was so tired, I just needed to shut my eyes for a minute.

"Hermione, did you sleep out here all night?" He asked.

Now I cracked my eyes open just a bit, and came face to face with Fred. He was looking at me, somewhat mockingly, and all the events of last night came rushing back to me. I suppose I just fell asleep here. How pathetic.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" I replied, pulling myself away from him and shifting my head so I could try and go back to sleep.

"I didn't even notice," He continued on, obviously not getting the message.

I glared at him, then got up from my chair and stormed into the bedroom. I had every intention of dropping onto our bed and going to sleep, but he stopped me before my head could even reach the pillow.

"Don't you have school today?" He asked me from the safety of the doorway.

"Yes," I mumbled, "My first class isn't until nine."

"Well it's eight thirty now, so you might want to get up." Then he exited the room before I had a chance to really comprehend what he had said. As soon as my brain began to dance around his words, I sprung up from my spot and raced to the shower. I got my robes on so fast I wondered how it was even possible.

I was like a tornado, whirling through the living room picking up the books I needed and throwing the rest back where they had been. Fred watched me in awe.

"So, you're late?" He prodded me again.

"Yes Fred," I stated, annoyed as I searched for my shoes, "I did in fact, wake up late. Which wouldn't have happened if I had actually gotten to bed on time." I accused.

He frowned at me, as if he was just now understanding that I was peeved at him, "no need to be sore," He said, "I wasn't stopping you from going to bed."

"Well you were in too foul of a mood to be in the same room with," I replied as I gathered everything together, finally ready to run to my class, and hopefully be on time.

"Look, I have to go to work," He said, and I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or what he was feeling. Usually, it was so obvious to me, but at the moment I had no idea. And I really hadn't the time to scrutinize over it any longer.

Welcome to real life, Hermione.


End file.
